How Interesting!
by Just A Dreaming Writer
Summary: Summary Inside YYHIY crossover...YoukoKagome SangoHiei PLEASE READ! P.S. I changed my name from heLLoissMe to Sayuri Hiyamashi ... just so your not confused!
1. Kidnapped!

****

Disclaimer: Hey hey guys…I shouldn't have to say it and I wont! *lawyers appear with sharp daggers* *smiles sheepishly* hehe…IDONTOWNINUYASHA! 

Lawyers: Couldn't hear you…say it slower…

Minity: Fine fine…*grumbles* I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…(although Youko Kurama and Sesshy are mine on Tues. Weds. And Thurs nights…~_^)

****

Summary: Kagome stumbles upon Kuronue and Youko while going back to her time. Being stubborn she somehow lands herself in a deal with Youko the extremely deadly handsome silver kitsune Youko. Now she goes journeying in the Sengoku Jidai, the Makai, and of course her time! And not only does she met new people but…dun dun dun the Spirit Detectives. With battles, and tournaments to fight Kagome finds not only a new side to herself…but love too! PLEASE REVIEW!

****

AN: Hello…I know you would like to read the story, but me and my co-writer Atsuko would like to inform you of something…in our fic, we will be calling Youko…Youko and human Youko (Shuiichi) Kurama…just so there is no confusion…now on with the fic!

Atsuko: Took you long enough…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youko Kurama sat in a tree, his tail slowly twitching, and his eyes half-closed.

"Kuronue you can come out now." Youko said softly. His friend came out with a smirk.

"Ever aware Youko…ever aware." He said, amused. Kuronue walked up swinging his family heirloom and looking up at Youko. The Makai bloodstone shined. Youko looked down at Kuronue.

"What do you want Kuronue? I'm sure your not here to talk about the weather." Youko said.

"Ever the blunt one." Kuronue said softly. "Well. Since you don't want to talk about the weather, although it is lovely, such a nice shade of blue the sky is today. And would you look at those clouds?" Kuronue said. Youko glared. Kuronue cleared his throat dramatically, smiling.

"Well…something of interest has reached my ears. You see, the infamous Shikon no Tama has been accidentally shattered. The pieces have flown all over Sengoku Jidai. Interested?" Kuronue finished. Youko's ears now had a pleasant twitch, and his tail was moving faster. Kuronue smirked, knowing full well that Youko was interested. 

"I believe," Youko started "that we have just found something to do." 

The two youkai smirked and started racing off.

******************************

Kagome huffed in frustration. Inuyasha was being himself again. 

"I do need time to go home you JERK" She yelled at him. "I HAVE TESTS!"

"YOUR STAYING AND THAT'S FINAL WENCH!" 

"WHY YO- OSUWARI! MY NAME IS KA-GO-ME! NOT WENCH, GIRL, WOMEN, BITCH! OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU THICK-HEADED JERK! If you don't deem it necessary to call me by my name, then I don't think that its necessary I ask you if I should leave or not." Kagome finished. After the spell wore off, Inuyasha jumped into the air.

"Oi wench, what did y-"

"Osuwari. Ah ah ah…Inuyasha will you ever learn?" Kagome sighed as she picked up her yellow pack.

"I'll be back in two weeks. Try not to miss me too much." She smiled at Sango, Miroku and Shippo as she walked towards the well. 

Reaching the well Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. _I hate walking in the woods alone…_ Kagome thought as she sat down for a break. 

The air behind Kagome shimmered without her noticing before there was a large ripping sound and the air seemed to open like a zipper. Kagome jumped 10 feet in the air and whipped around just as Youko and Kuronue came out of the portal.

"Holy Shit!" She screamed as they stepped before her. Kagome craned her neck to look at the threateningly beautiful youkai in front of her. One had on all black with wings. His black hair was in a high ponytail and he had on a black hat. In his hand was a sliver Scythe. The other figure was in white, he had silver hair and beautiful gold eyes. He had silver ears on his head that twitch madly at Kagome's scream.

"Women, could you please refrain from that horrible screaming?" Kagome looked at the silver haired one that had spoken. 

"Well," Kagome said sweetly "ONLY IF YOU WILL NOT CALL ME WOMEN! MY NAME IS KAGOME KA-GO-ME" Kagome screamed. _ Bad move Kagome…very bad move_. Kagome thought as she found herself with her back against a tree. (AN:where is Inuyasha for all of this you ask yourself?Well he is out roasting a duck with Shippo and Miroku and Sango.=)!) 

Youko growled at the insolent ningen in the indecent clothing, that was currently occupying his time.

"Wo-Kagome," Youko corrected himself, his ears were already damaged enough. Kagome smirked inside at his correction. "You will tell me how you came by the shards you posses." He stated. 

Kagome stopped her mental smirking and frowned.

"Oh not you too! I swear I never get any rest. Let me answer your question. No you may not have my shards, they are mine, I am the Keeper of the Shikon no Tama, if you want them, you will have to kill me." Kagome said. Confident in her miko skills which she had greatly improved on. 

"So you are the infamous Kikyo?" Kuronue spoke. "Thought she was dead…" He said the last to himself.

Kagome's fury broke. (Now…I stop here to tell you a miko fury is like a demon rage, only…more purifying. Well most mikos anyway…=P) Kagomes eyes turned white, with specks of silver.

At this Youko frowned. He knew of miko rage, but their eyes never turned white and silver. Always blue or pink. White and silver, he hadn't seen this since…he shook his head…that would meant that this little miko was not human, and that was not the case. He unceremoniously dropped the miko and stood over her. 

"Now we can do the bloody way, or we can be nice about it hum-Kagome. I will ask you once more, and not again. Give me your shards."

Kagome stood up her eyes her regular sapphire blue again. Herself never aware of her near Miko Rage.

"What do you mean 'once more' you never asked me the first time." She said. 

Youko glared and growled at the insolence of the young female. Before he could say anything thought Kuronue interrupted.

"She does have a point Youko, I mean…you never asked." Amusement laced his voice, and was plainly noticeable. Youko turned his glare to Kuronue.

"Thank you for that very…enlightening statement. Really I am truly grateful" Youko's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure! Anytime!" Kuronue said.

Kagome giggled at the two youkais behavior. They fought like brothers. _Well I should rephrase that…Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight, and they're brothers….okay so they fight like enemies…they bring the statement 'you fight like brothers' to a whole nother level!_ Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by silence. The two youkai were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Wha- what?" 

"Do you often talk to yourself ningen?" the silver one asked. (memba she doesn't know their names)

"I was **not** talking to my self."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't!!"

"Youko! While I would love to hear your very stimulating and brilliant conversation with Kagome, I really must ask that you both use other words, I am positive that you know other words! Your vocabulary surely, is bigger than that!?" Kuronue practically yelled. Youko and Kagome glared at him.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!!"

"Yes yo-"

"QUIET! Honestly I swear you fight like mates or something!" 

Youko glared at Kuronue. Who smiled back at him innocently. A mischievous glint in his eyes, stating that he knew something.

"Here I will do us all a favor. Kagome you were not talking to yourself, Youko can just hear your thoughts. You guys now obviously share a mind connection." Kuronue stated as if he was stating the weather. Kagome started at him with her mouth open.

"I -him, abba whooba wha?" Kagome muttered incoherently. Her mouth still open.

"Kuronue I do not share a mind connection with this pathetically annoying ningen."

"Obviously you do, because I could not hear what she was saying."

"Your deaf!"

"Sure…excuses do you do good Youko!"

"You! Why…of all people…and ningen close your mouth your attracting flies." Youko added as an afterthought. Kagome's mouth clamped shut in a firm line, she turned her eyes angrily toward Youko.

"Why you arrogant little ass! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, then realized that he wasn't Inuyasha and blushed deep crimson, as Youko raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh and stop blushing wench, it clashes with your eyes…horrible." Youko smirked as she did indeed stop blushing, only to have her face turn red with anger.

"OOOOOOO! You-you-you JERK! YOUR WORSE THAN INUYASHA!"

"Who is this Inuyasha wench?"

"A friend of mine, we travel together along with my kit and my two friends Sango and Miroku." Kagome said absently. Still fuming about the previous comment.

"You have a kitsune child?" Youko said, his kitsune curiosity peeking through. Kagome nodded.

"He is my adopted child. His parents were killed by two youkai, whom we later killed." 

"So you adopted a youkai child?" Youko said curiously.

"Yes…"

He smirked and shook his head saying nothing.

"Well…while this seems like another stimulating conversation," Kuronue said again breaking Kagome and Youko's eye contact, "I have to let you know that a youkai, well, half-breed to be exact is coming this way, and I can feel his aura from here…he doesn't seem too happy." 

Youko looked at Kagome who's eyes were now large as saucers and made a decision, one he would probably regret later.

"Miko…Kagome…you will come with us. Kuronue lets go back home…this should prove interesting." Kuronue nodded amusement dancing in his eyes. The ripping noise ensued again as a black hold appeared. Kuronue jumped in followed by Youko who had a shocked Kagome in his arms, with a large yellow pack in her arms. 

Kagome felt cold as they entered the black hole and snuggled closer to Youko, who held her tighter. When they exited the portal, Kagome gasped. In front of her was a large castle, with lethal looking plants in the front. She looked up at Youko who was looking down at her.

"Welcome to the Makai."

********************************************************

Minity: WHY HELLO! We met again…you like? Let us know!

Atsuko: Yes please do…review! Those are always nice. Oh and Sesshoumaru love, please stop eating the fudge.

Sesshoumaru: What fudge? *innocent face*

Youko: Your not **_that_** smooth Sesshoumaru…you still have fudge on your face…baka

Minity: Youko honey please be nice…

Sesshoumaru: ebiev

Youko: WHAT?

Atsuko: He said review…STOP EATING THE FUDGE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!?

Minity: Whoa bad memories…Sesshoumaru on a sugar high…not pretty.

Atsuko: Especially when he got hold of my old ballerina out fit… *imagines Sesshoumaru in tutu*

Sesshoumaru: Mention that again and I will kill you…

Atsuko: Sesshy…that hurts!


	2. Deals and Suspicions

****

Disclaimer: I absolutely refuse to say it again! Go to the first chapter…

****

Summary: Kagome stumbles upon Kuronue and Youko while going back to her time. Being stubborn she somehow lands herself in a deal with Youko the extremely deadly handsome silver kitsune Youko. Now she goes journeying in the Sengoku Jidai, the Makai, and of course her time! And not only does she met new people but…dun dun dun the Spirit Detectives. With battles, and tournaments to fight Kagome finds not only a new side to herself…but love too! Plus…Kagome finds out some very interesting things about herself from two people who seem to be nothing more than very crazy princesses. REVIEW REVIEW…

Minity: You think they like the story?

Atsuko: Dunno…but hey…as long as Sesshy here likes it…

Sesshoumaru: Feh…

Atsuko: You've been with Inuyasha too long…or is it the fudge? *holds fudge in front of Sesshy*

Sesshoumaru: *eyes follow fudge* *licks lips*

*****************************

Last chapter: 

"So you adopted a youkai child?" Youko said curiously.

"Yes…"

He smirked and shook his head saying nothing. 

"Well…while this seems like another stimulating conversation," Kuronue said again breaking Kagome and Youko's eye contact, "I have to let you know that a youkai, well, half-breed to be exact is coming this way, and I can feel his aura from here…he doesn't seem too happy." 

Youko looked at Kagome who's eyes were now large as saucers and made a decision, one he would probably regret later.

"Miko…Kagome…you will come with us. Kuronue lets go back home…this should prove interesting." Kuronue nodded amusement dancing in his eyes. The ripping noise ensued again as a black hold appeared. Kuronue jumped in followed by Youko who had a shocked Kagome in his arms, with a large yellow pack in her arms. 

Kagome felt cold as they entered the black hole and snuggled closer to Youko, who held her tighter. When they exited the portal, Kagome gasped. In front of her was a large castle, with lethal looking plants in the front. She looked up at Youko who was looking down at her.

"Welcome to the Makai."

******************************

"Welcome to the Makai? WELCOME TO THE FREAKIN MAKAI!?!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER YOU **KIDNAPPED ME?**" Kagome screamed up at Youko. Youko dropped her and she landed with a loud thump on her rear end. She jumped up again and swore at him under her breath. 

Youko laughed inwardly at the expressions she showed on her face. One could easily read every emotion she was feeling. He would have to teach her how to guard her emotions. She could get hurt someday that way. _Wait…why would I teach her anything? Why do I care for her welfare? _Youko shook the thoughts from his head and started to walk toward the castle.

"How dare you walk away! I was in the middle of-"

"Just drop it…he wont listen." Kuronue said as he too started to walk off.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air.

"AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!?"

"Follow…obviously……stupid ningen" Youko said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome said as she chased after him. Youko smirked and ignored her.

********************************

They entered the castle and Youko told the servants to get Kagome a room and some decent clothing. 

"And what may I ask is wrong with my clothing?" Kagome asked him. 

"If you must know, _Kagome_, you look like a whore." 

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"You asked." Youko stated as he walked off.

"You-you…urg!" Kagome finished off. She couldn't believe the audacity of that guy. 

"Please, Lady Kagome, we must ask you to forgive Master Youko, he is… a very closed off person."

"Yes…it will take some time to get used to him." 

Kagome looked up from burning a hole in the floor to two pretty kitsune youkai in front of her.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Minity." ((AN: I know I know…but we had to put ourselves in here! Anybody else wanna be part of our story?))

"And I am Atsuko." 

The two youkai smiled at her. They both had silver hair. The one named Minity had two black strips on either side of her face, and a small black crescent moon adorned her forehead. She had a silver tail with a black tip. The one named Atsuko had white strips outlined in sliver on her face with a small white and silver crescent moon on her forehead. Atsuko had a silver tail with a white tip. Atsuko had silver eyes with white specks, and Minity had silver eyes with black specks. Minity wore a black kimono with two silver serpents on the sleeves and on the sides. Atsuko wore a silver kimono with white sakura petals. 

"We are your servants for your stay here."

"You're my WHAT? But…your royalty. The signs on your face prove it."

Minity laughed.

"Yes well…lets just say that father wanted us to learn some humbling lessons." Minity looked to Atsuko who laughed. 

"Yes. Very humbling indeed." They then both started laughing. Kagome looked from one to the other.

"Are you two sisters?" 

"Uh…yes…" Minity said slowly. Kagome looked at the two who had just went from happy to serious and straight-faced. She shrugged and smiled.

"Well…uh…Minity and Atsuko…where may I ask is my room? And do you guys happen to know where I can take a bath?"

They smiled as they walked away.

"This way Lady Kagome." Atsuko said. 

Kagome followed the two strange sisters through many corridors. About the seventh turn Kagome stopped trying to remember her way. Besides she had gotten lost back by the picture of the two fighting rats. The two sisters stopped before two large double oak doors. They turned and smiled ((sure do do a lot of smiling ne?)) as they opened the door.

"Your room, Lady Kagome." Kagome smiled at Minity and Atsuko as she entered her room.

The room was magnificent. In the middle of the room was a large futon, with black satin sheets. Next to it on the right wall, was a large black wardrobe closet with two sliver foxes intricately designed on the two doors. On the left wall was a vanity table. The mirror was white with silver flowers hand painted on it. The desk was also white with silver flowers. The floor was black marble. Every other marble piece on the floor had a silver fox on it. 

Kagome smiled at her room. She loved it. She sat her yellow pack down on a small black chair and opened the wardrobe closet. Inside were the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen. All were either black, white, or silver. Kagome frowned.

"What is it with all the black, white, and silver?" She said out loud. ((Minity: THEY'RE MY FAV. COLORS!))

"Well, Kagome, those are the colors of-"

"Those are the masters favorite colors." Atsuko said. She glared at Minity who she had interrupted, and shook her head.

Kagome looked at the two suspiciously again and closed the wardrobe closet. 

"Well, now that I know where my room is, where can I bathe?" Kagome asked the two.

"Ah…right this way Lady Kagome." Minity said.

"Please, do not call me Lady Kagome, Kagome is just fine!" Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "If anything…I should be calling you Lady Atsuko, and Lady Minity."

"Ah… but La-Kagome you must never call us anything but Minity and Atsuko. Please, ooh if father ever heard you…he would definitely not be happy with us…"

"Why not?"

"Because you see-"

"We are supposed to be on a humbling mission." Atsuko finished for Minity once again. She glared and then turned a smile to Kagome.

"Now to the hot springs." Minity said as she and Atsuko walked off.

__

Those two are hiding something…I know it…now to find out…if I can get Minity alone, she seems to have a loose tongue. She almost said something twice. Kagome smiled at her thoughts, following the two sisters.

****************************

Youko Kurama was pacing in his room slowly. Things were not going his way. All he had meant to do was get the Shikon no Tama and leave…well at least some pieces of it. He didn't need the power at all, but they could fetch a great price. But noo…things had to get weird on him. Now he was stuck with a loud ningen, who smelt good. 

Smelt good? Where the hell did that come from? Ningens don't smell good. No exceptions. **Except you don't know that she's a ningen. **_And who are you? **I'm a friend**. How did you get inside my head?** Stop being so untrusting…** Untrusting? Some stranger is talking to me in my head…and you want me to be trusting? **Well…at least listen to what I have to say.** What the hell do you want?** The 'ningen' she isn't what she seems is she? **What do you mean?** Don't you remember the incident in the Sengoku Jidai? **Be more specific you idiot! **No need for name calling Youko, …now…don't you remember the eye color?** WHAT ABOUT IT?** Come now Youko, if you don't know, then you don't deserve to be told! **Excuse me? **Urg…I swear…her eye color when she was about to go into a Miko Rage?** Ahh…yes the silver and white. **There was another color there Youko…don't tell me you didn't see it?** What other color?** Tsk tsk tsk…the other color think back…her eyes turned white with silver specks and what else?** _Youko thought back to the incident of the miko's almost rage._ Her eyes turned white with silver specks and…OH! They had a faint outline of black. ** Very good Youko, and here I was starting to wonder about you. **Now what does this have to do with the miko? **Well…she could be very valuable to us.** What do you mean to 'us'? **I would like to propose a deal with you…Youko… you bring me the miko, and I will give you all the shards you want. **Who are you? **Me…my name is of no importance. **Really? **Yes…so What do you say about my little proposal? **What will you do with the Miko? **She will become my…mate. **You will not hurt her then? **Why Youko, do you care for the miko? **No…I just would like to know what I hand her over to. **Ah…I see…she will be in good care…believe me. **Alright then…when?** Give me Two months to have more shards, then we will make the trade.** Fine. **Meet me in the Sengoku Jidai…by the well were you first met her in two months time and you will have your shards. **Fine. _

Youko stopped pacing as soon as the voice disappeared, and flew out the window, the need to hunt and kill strong.

**********************

Naraku sat in a room. Totally empty except for a small gold bowl with diamonds and rubies embedded into it. He smiled as he watched Youko hunt.

"He will do everything for me, without him knowing. He will give me the miko, and her shards." He cackled and summoned his child Kagura. 

"Make sure Inuyasha does not find Kagome. Although I doubt he could." 

Kagura walked out, not even bowing to Naraku. She would help Inuyasha find this Kagome child, just to piss Naraku off, hopefully, they could kill him for her.

*************************

Minity: Whew…we did it Atsuko… we really did it!

Atsuko: Yea! Well guys if you are confused about the conversation Youko had with our mystery person… whom I'm sure you guys figured out by now…please e-mail us! We will do our best to explain.

Youko: And review…

Sesshoumaru: Yes…please do review. Atsuko said she'd give me fudge if you reviewed.

Atsuko: *Winks at Minity* Yes…please do, Sesshy really needs his fudge.

Minity: Oh no…not another SSH… (Sesshy Sugar High)


	3. Bonded!

****

Disclaimer: We don't own anything…well the plot…and Atsuko and Minity…and Youko on weds/thurs/sat. nights…but other than that…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

Atsuko: Sorry for the long wait!

Minity: Yea…Atsuko and me are totally brain dead…but our brains have been boosted and now we're back!

**************************

Last Chapter:

Naraku sat in a room. Totally empty except for a small gold bowl with diamonds and rubies embedded into it. He smiled as he watched Youko hunt.

"He will do everything for me, without him knowing. He will give me the miko, and her shards." He cackled and summoned his child Kagura. 

"Make sure Inuyasha does not find Kagome. Although I doubt he could." 

Kagura walked out, not even bowing to Naraku. She would help Inuyasha find this Kagome child, just to piss Naraku off, hopefully, they could kill him for her. 

***************************

Kagome slipped out of the hot springs and choose a black kimono with a whit and silver obi. There were small silver roses imprinted onto it.

Walking back to her room she sat on the edge of her futon. 

"Now what am I supposed to do. Oh high and mighty Youko never gave me 'instructions'." Kagome scowled at the thought of Youko. 

"Wonder what his problem is? The other one…Kuronue I think he was called seems nice enough."

"Ah yes…Lord Kuronue is a very nice person, but really you should try to get to know Youko…he really isn't so bad." 

Kagome jumped off the futon and turned around. There before her were Atsuko and Minity. She sighed in relief.

"Honestly, popping up behind people is really…creepy. Please don't scare me like that!"

"We are sorry La- Kagome…" Atsuko said.

"Yea…is just that you seemed to be having a wonderful conversation with yourself and we didn't want to interrupt." Minity said. Her voiced was laced with amusement. 

"I do not talk to myself!"

"Yes you do!"

"I seem to remember having this conversation with a very infuriating kitsune not to long ago." Kagome said. She then scowled when Atsuko and Minity laughed.

"So Youko caught you talking to yourself also…very interesting indeed." Atsuko said.

"That time I really wasn't." 

Minity looked at her skeptically.

"Really now…"

"Honest! Kuronue said we have some thing called a "Mind Connection", whatever that is."

Minity and Atsuko looked at each other before turning back to Kagome. A mischievous glint in their eyes.

"So…how did this come about?" Atsuko asked.

"Well…I don't quite remember…Youko had me pinned to a tree, and I was really mad… I was about to use my miko powers, until he dropped me. After that I was thinking about how Youko and Kuronue fought like to brothers I know…when Youko said I was talking to myself."

"Ah…yes…" Atsuko and Minity looked at each other and started to whisper. Kagome caught words like 'miko rage' and 'prophecy' and 'father will be happy' and 'old race'. Kagome shook her head at the crazy princesses. 

"Uh…excuse me I'm still here ya knoe!" Kagome said after the two hand been whisper for quite some time. They looked startled then turned around and smiled((there they go smiling again!)) at Kagome.

"We can fix the problem for you…" Atsuko began.

"If you'd like…" Minity finished.

"Oh! Would you please…its really annoying having stray thoughts pop into your head. Especially since _Lord_ Youko seems to be out hunting, amazing even while hunting he can be a arrogant little bastard!" Kagome said.

"If you would please sit down and keep your eyes closed…" Atsuko said as they started forward. Kagome sat down and closed her eyes. Cool fingers pressed against her forehead and a light seemed to seep through her closed eyelids. 

When the light stopped Kagome opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" Kagome asked. They shrugged.

"Try to communicate with Lord Youko through your thoughts.

Kagome smiled.

"Okay!" 

__

Hey jerk! Can you hear me!?

Kagome smiled when she didn't get a reply.

"It wo-"

__

NINGEN! What did you do to me!?!

Kagome frowned as he voice exploded in her mind.

__

What do you mean??

Kagome's question was soon answered as a confused and angry Youko slammed into her. Landing on her back Kagome found herself staring into two golden orbs.

"What are you doing?!?" Kagome screamed. Youko's ears flattened against his head. 

"What did you do to me!" 

Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Uh-oh…" Minity and Atsuko said at the same time backing away slowly from the two people in front of them.

Youko stood up gracefully. 

"What did you do?"

"Well…you see… what had happened was Kagome wanted the mind link gone, so we said that we would fix it for her…"

"Yea…and so we tried and I think that we accidentally…created a bond so that you cant be a certain amount of feet away from her…" Minity finished.

The two kitsune females backed away even farther as Youko advanced on them.

"YOU CREATED A WHAT!?!?!" Youko screeched. 

"A-a b-bond…" 

Youko would have lunged at the two if he wasn't pulled towards a certain ningen. Landing on his feet next to her he glared at them.

"Well…at least we know how far you two can be apart from each other." Atsuko said cheerfully. 

Kagome looked at the two hard, there was something in their eyes that stated they knew exactly what they did, and weren't the least bit regretful. 

"How many feet exactly?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

"Five!" She replied happily, then stopped the smile as Youko glared.

"Well…look at it this way. You two can get to know each other in the next two months!" 

Youko's head snapped up at the time period. _Do they know something?_

__

Know what? Kagome's voice entered.

__

Stay out of my mind Ningen, before I force you to!

__

Touchy, touchy…

"Why two months?" 

"That's about how long it will take to wear off…" Minity said. She smiled at Youko, her smile saying more than her words.

"Yes…you should find someone to teach Kagome how to control and use her miko powers, you wouldn't want her to purify you now would you Lord Youko?" Atsuko said. Her face was blank but her eyes were dark with humor.

__

They have a weird sense of humor! Kagome's thought filtered into his head. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. He silently agreed. Turning his attention back to the two princesses turned servants he found them gone. Shaking his head he turned back to the girl.

"They're right girl, I don't want to be purified in my sleep."

"Sounds perfectly find to me." 

Youko ignored that comment and exited the room. This time it was Kagome who was drawn to him. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

************************

Minity: We are so sorry this is short…I feel so bad…even though it is Atsuko's fault.

Atsuko: *Glare* **_Neo-Crystal- _**Hello. You can be in the story, but we weren't able to fit you in this chapter, but definitely the next! Of course you wont be a servant. We have just the part for you!!

Minity: You know…why do I have the feeling that this story is writing itself? I mean…I didn't think of the bond…did you Atsuko? 

Atsuko: *Shakes head* Nope.

Youko: Well whoever thought of it should be killed…slowly. I do not want to be bonded to her.

Minity: Aww…you want to be bonded to me?

Youko: NO! 

Sesshoumaru: For fudge I would!

Atsuko: *Smiles devilishly* Oh really…

Minity: Uh…PLEASE REVIEW…ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! AND THE SHORTNESS!


	4. Training

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…except plot, and our own characters! **The character Ryuko belongs to twistedreadingfreak! **

****

AN: Some people may be wondering when the Spirit Detectives are going to show. They're coming soon, and our my story is moving kinda slow we pick up the speed in this chapter! Also we find out what's going on with INUYASHA! Yea!

***********************

~*~*~Crystal POV*~*~*

Where is he? He knows I know he is coming! I swear one day his little games are going to get him killed. This is a matter of urgency! That girl she needs her training now! If not…the world…no I refuse to think like that. 

Of course with that bond those two idiotic princesses conjured up…training her might be a little difficult…but hey! I'm always up to a challenge. 

I swear if that arrogant little bastard doesn't show up soon, I will refuse to instruct her! I'll see how he takes that…

*~*~*Author POV*~*~*

Crystal folded her arms over her white haori. Her black hair whipped in her face, and her pale blue eyes narrowed as she peered into the thick forest. She saw Youko approaching with the girl in his arms. She cocked and eyebrow at the delicate way he held her. _Oh! What's this new development…looks promising._ Youko stopped in front of her and dropped the young female rudely. _Or maybe not…_

"Ah…so nice of you to join me. Late as usual." Crystal replied as the young women picked herself up.

"YOUKO! YOU ARE A COMPLETE PIG-HEADED JERK!" 

"Well…seems like she knows you pretty well." She raised an eyebrow questioningly at the kitsune, who ignored it and glared at the aforementioned young female.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit your incessant yelling?" 

"I will if start to act nicer toward me!" Kagome immediately felt dumb saying that. It sounded like a game of 'I will if you will'. She felt the urge to stick her tongue out at him and immediately suppressed it. She instead settled for a glare. 

"Right. What brings you here Youko?" She said, already knowing the answer.

"You know just as much as I why I am here. This girl needs training, before she purifies everything within a 100 mile radius of her, including me." Youko said with a scowl on his face. Kagome glared up at him, tilting her head back to get a view. _Goodness, he's gorgeous! Bad Kagome! Bad! _ Hoping he didn't hear her errant thought, she turned around and bowed to the miko in front of her.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, for taking time to train me." Kagome said.

"Ningens **_do_** have manners!" Youko said under his breath. Apparently Kagome heard him because she glared from her bowing position. Youko's face held an ever present smirk.

"No problem. I would hate to think what would happen should you go into a Miko Rage." Crystal said.

"A what?" Kagome asked, looking for all the world completely clueless. Youko looked at her in complete surprise.

"There is much I have to teach you…" Crystal sighed and put her arms around Kagome's shoulders, and started walking towards her home that was hidden and protected by several wards.

"First. A Miko Rage is similar to a demon rage, except there are no transformations. Well there were some transformations and…never mind I'll save that story for later, any way when a miko is angry, or in prominent danger, her miko senses will override, and she will go into a Miko Rage…although I don't think the name is very apt because most of the time a miko isn't mad…just in danger……well anyways where was I? Oh yes. So her miko power will override and an explosive amount of energy will erupt from her. Purifying anything within a 100 mile radius, or depending on how powerful the miko, farther or less." Crystal waved a hand in front of her and a medium sized hut appeared. Kagome assumed she had dropped concealing wards rather then she made a hut appear. She walked inside motioning for Kagome and Youko to follow, not that he had a choice anyway, either that or be pulled by his navel towards them by some imaginary force, which, he deduced was not fun…at all.

************************

Inuyasha sat in a tree looking down at his companions. They were seating around the fire all looking miserably into it, and every now and then they would cast wary sideways glances at a figure sitting across from the fire. 

Kikyo. 

Sango sat as far from the undead women as possible. _With all the fire, I bet she's still as cold as ever. _Well…she is dead, she probably doesn't feel heat, if she felt at all. Of course seating as far away from Kikyo, and sitting as close as possible to the fire also meant that she was seat next to Miroku at an unhealthy distance. She cast him a wary glance out of the side of her eyes, but he was lost in thought. 

Or so it appeared.

"HENTAI!!!" Was heard all through the forest, along with a sickening crack, as Sango's Hiraikotsu connected with his unbelievably thick skull. ((I believe every Inuyasha story needs a part where Miroku is beaten for his lecherous ways! =) but is that just me?)) The taijiya shook her head and scooted farther away from the unconscious houshi. Shippo giggled at the site of Miroku laying sprawled out on the forest floor. The first laugh he had made since Kagome's disappearance. Sango smiled at him, also missing her friend, who was like a sister to her. 

__

PLUS! That stupid women Kikyo is really freaking me out. She swears she can just walk in and replace Kagome…well in Inuyasha's eyes she has hasn't she? 

Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at Kikyo with a soft expression. Sango wanted to gag. _How could he even stand her smell? I'm human and even I can barely contain a lid on my stomach! Little Shippo almost fainted the first time she walked past him. _Sango shook her head sadly. Things just weren't the same without Kagome. Finishing her breakfast Sango doused the fired. 

"Hurry up. There aren't that many shards left, lets get going." Inuyasha's gruff voice was heard before he landed softly on the floor besides Kikyo, picking her up and putting her on his back. Sango shook her head again. Kirara transformed into her larger form, and Shippo and Sango slipped on, placing the unconscious monk in the back. Nothing was the same.

*************************

"Okay, so now you can access your Miko powers." Crystal said happily. In only a day, Kagome had improved greatly. Now able to access her miko powers she could heal minor cuts. Her arrows were now always purified. They were now sitting in the middle of and empty room. Kagome sat with her back to the shoji screen, the other side reveling the shadowy form of Youko. 

"Now, the next thing I will teach you, will be conjuring weapons of your spirit."

"Doing what of what?"

"Have you ever heard of spirit energy?" 

"Yea…"

"Right, well you my friend just happen to have a vast amount of both spirit energy, plus your miko powers. Conjuring up a weapon from your spirit energy should be no problem. Now, focus in on yourself, you will feel an energy different from your miko power." 

Kagome closed her eyes and indeed felt a different energy. This one was more intimate to her. This one felt more closer to her. 

"Now just pull on it like you would your miko powers. And imagine a weapon forming, don't think of any particular weapon, just think of the essence of weapon, what they are used for, like defending and killing. " Crystal instructed. "Your spirit energy will form a weapon that is best fit for you."

Kagome snorted. She would probably end up with a bow. ((I know mikos traditionally use bows…but hey not in my story!)) Doing as she was told she pulled on her spirit energy and thought of a weapon. 

__

Something to Protect. Something to Defend. Something to Kill with. These thoughts circulated through Kagome's mind as she pulled on more of her spirit energy. She wanted the weapon to be powerful, and something that only she could use, and touch. She pulled on more of her spirit energy pouring it into the creation of the weapon.

For what seemed like forever to Kagome she sat there with her eyes closed pulling on more of her spirit energy, till she felt there was no more. 

"Kagome OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Crystals voice was laced with excitement. Kagome snapped her eyes open. 

In her lap were twin swords. They were all black except for a silver dragon intricately designed on the scabbard of each sword. On the hilt, diamonds were encrusted all over. On the top of each hilt was a silver kitsune fox with several tails. Taking off the scabbard Kagome was met by black steel. It was double bladed and the edges were extremely sharp, too sharp to be natural.

Written in silver on one sword was _To Protect. To Defend. To Kill. I am Kiyoshi._ Kagome stared and open mouth amazement. The words on the blade were exactly what she was thinking while making the sword. The blade even had a name. Kiyoshi. That meant 'purity'. Taking off the scabbard of the other sword, Kagome was again met with black steel. The writing was again in silver saying _To Protect. To Defend. To Kill. I am Taka._ The words she thought once again written on the sword. And now this swords name is Taka. Honorable. That's what it meant. Purity and Honor. Male and Female. _Weird. Very weird._

"Whoa! Those are nice Kagome. How the hell did you do that?!"

"Oh Kami! I have no idea!" 

It was at this time that Youko's kitsune nature took full control, because his head popped in with curiosity written all over his face. 

"What…lemme see!" Youko whined. Kagome busted out laughing as did Crystal at the look on Youko's face along with the sound of his voice. He sounded just like Shippo when he wanted to know or see something. This made Kagome think of the little kitsune cub she had left back. She need to get back to him.

Kagome handed him the swords which he took when he fully entered the room. He immediately dropped the swords as soon as his hands touched them, he pulled his hands back to examine them, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Oh Kami. What happen?" Kagome asked, Picking up the swords and sheathing them both. 

"Your swords don't like me much I guess." Youko said showing her his hands. 

Kagome gasped at the sight of his hands. They were extremely red, as if he had been burned, and his fingertips were bleeding where the swords had cut him as they fell to the floor. She grabbed his hands and took a closer look. 

Youko winced in pain as she grabbed his hands.

"Goodness women! There is no need to be so rough!" Youko growled.

"Sorry…" Kagome said softly, she looked up into his eyes. Youko looked down at the ningen and locked eyes with her. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity gazing into each others eyes. 

__

He has such beautiful eyes…Kagome thought. Blushing slightly at the thought. 

__

Thank You……Kagome. 

Kagome blushed a deeper crimson and looked away. Youko smirked, happy that he had that effect on her. 

Crystal looked at the two with an eyebrow raised. A smile tugged at her lips as she tried not to bust out laughing. Kagome noticed this and glared at her. This only set Crystal into a fit of giggles.

Kagome shook her head and went back to Youko's hand. She smiled. _A perfect chance to use my miko powers! _ She smiled in pure joy as she sent to work on her hands.

Youko watched Kagome's smile and wanted to smile back. He shook his own head slightly, wondering where in the seven hells that had come from. Wanting to smile at a ningen. He looked down at her again. Deep blue eyes, rosebud shaped mouth ((we know how Youko loves his roses ^_^)) and midnight black hair that feel to just above her butt. Long legs and…Youko stopped his eyes and looked away. _Dear Kami, I'm attracted to a ningen!_ He prayed that Kagome didn't hear that thought. He looked at her, but she was looking at his head in pure concentration. 

Crystal almost burst out into a fresh peal of giggles when she saw the faint blush on Youko's cheeks. ((how cute!)) _Oh man! I feel like playing matchmaker…_ Crystal's eyes glinted mysteriously in the fading light as she rubbed her hands together, a plan forming in her mind.

************************

Peering through the forest, red eyes looked at the medium sized hut with bored interest. The wards would keep the house hidden from the view of most, but she was not like most. She stepped out from the shadows and looked at the hut more closely, seeming to peer inside, maybe even seeing inside. Black wings fluttered slightly. The female had black hair with silver streaks to her knees. She wore a black kimono with silver roses on the sleeves and collar, her obi was silver with black roses. 

She rose her red eyes to the sky and sighed in exasperation. 

"This is ridiculous." She said to herself. Her voice was soft and dark. Sighing once more, Ryuko flew up in a flutter of wings, flying silently over the hut she headed towards the spirit world. She need to have a talk with a certain toddler. 

**************************

Minity: Whew… I did this one all by myself. I had a sudden urge to write it, and Atsuko was to lazy to help. **Ryuko does not belong to me she belongs to twistedreadingfreak.** Even though I wouldn't mind owning her…shes cool…but alas…

Youko: Ignore her, and please click the little button next to submit review! PLEASE! She says she wont let me go until you review, and I want no I **need** to go!

Minity: Oh Youko. You'll fall in love with me sooner or later. You'll stay! Either you'll love me too much to leave, **or** you'll want to see the ending of the story…because if you do leave you'll never know what I'll do to you! I have the power!!!! *runs around singing 'I got the power' and dancing*

Youko: Uh…yea…PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Stories in Closets

****

Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter! ((evil lawyers!))

****

AN: I HAVE BAD NEWS! Atsuko does not want to participate in writing this fic with me anymore…*tear* Okay IM OVER IT! 

A lot of people had questions and so I will answer them in the end…because I don't think you really want to read a bunch of answers **before** the story! =) 

Also I don't think I will be able to fit anyone else in my story…I am so terrible sorry…well I might later own and I will let you know…but I haven't anymore space…I cant exactly have my story over run with OC characters…but…

Ambergirl - YOU WILL BE IN IT! YOU ARE THE LAST CONTESTANT! Hehe always wanted to say that…

****

THNX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY!

********************

Koenma was distressed. He paced the length of his table sucking on his pacifier furiously. 

"No Ogre…I don't want any rice balls!" Koenma said for what felt like the umpteenth time. The blue ogre nodded in a rush to get out of the toddlers way. Of course Koenma didn't seem to notice anything except his own two feet, which he barely seemed to notice. 

((I DON'T KNOW IF KOENMA'S OFFICE HAS A DOOR…I NEVER PAYED ATTENTION I WAS TOO BUSY CHECKING OUT KURAMA… BUT IT WILL IN MY STORY! ~_^))

The door to his office opened noisily and in strode Ryuko. Koenma immediately stopped pacing and jumped off the desk. He ran up to her (oh man…imagine Koenma waddling!) and stopped just short of crashing into her.

"Well!? What did you find out?!? DID YOU FIND HER? DID YOU? HUH? HUH? HUH?" 

Ryuko looked down at the overly excited toddler and wondered for the hundredth time if he really was competent enough to rule the Spirit World. Shaking the thoughts she answered the toddler before he exploded. 

"Yes. I found her." Ryuko said in a completely flat voice.

Koenma jumped up and down trying to make eye contact with the red eyed angel before him. 

"WELL!! Where is she? What is she doing? Is she alive?" He asked impatiently. 

"Well, if you wanted more specific answers, you shouldn't have asked such a vague question." She replied casually in a bored tone, her black wings opening and closing slowly. 

Koenma swore he saw humor in her red depths, but it was gone before he could blink. 

"She stays with that miko Crystal. She is being trained. She is also staying with that thief. Youko Kurama. And she looked alive to me." 

Koenma was going to blow. She was speaking as if it did not matter. _The fate of humankind! Youkai, Elementals, Angels! Everyone or thing, and she acts as if she were reporting that the sky was blue!_

Koenma took a deep breath.

"Ryuko. I am putting you in charge of watching over her. Spy on her if you don't want to call it watching over her. But she shall not come under any harm! Think of it as a great way to repay your debts!"

"Oh joy." 

"Great! I can see your enthusiasm!"

"Note sarcasm" Ryuko said under her breath. 

"OH! Another thing! You will be getting a partner! He's close to Youko so he can get closer than you can." Koenma said.

"I work with no one." 

"You will now. He's here now!"

Koenma turned around as the door opened and in walked Kuronue. A playful smirk on his face. His pendent swinging casually.

"Hi. I'm Kuronue." He said.

Ryuko blushed slightly, and hoping that it wasn't noticeable walked passed Kuronue and glared at Koenma before slamming the door shut behind her. Kuronue looked at Koenma in confusion. 

Koenma smiled and slumped down in his chair. 

"BOTAN! CALL THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES! OGRE! I WANT FOOD! Kuronue take a seat."

************************

Kagome was fuming. She was going to **_kill_** Crystal. 

"I really am sorry Kagome…is just that…well I don't really have visitors…or students, so I never thought to have and extra room put in. I'm sure you and Youko will fit just comfortable in the closet!" It was well into the night and Kagome was exhausted. 

"ITS ONLY BIG ENOUGH FOR 1 PERSON! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIT IN HERE?" She screamed, exhaustion forgotten for the moment.

"You could sit on Youko's lap…" Crystal mumbled. But apparently not low enough.

"ARE YOU A PSYCHO?!? OR DO YOU HAVE SOME TWISTED REASON BEHIND THIS!? I CAN SEE THE GLINT IN YOUR EYES!" Kagome screamed.

Crystal put on a completely innocent face. 

"What do you mean? I would never!" She had to fight hard to not to start laughing at the look on both Kagome and Youko's face.

"Plus…you guys are bound to each other right? Well then that just makes it easier on you two! See I'm doing you a favor!" She then pushed Kagome into the closet, and of course Youko followed, and then closed the door. She muttered a quick spell, making it so that the door would not open. Squealing in delight she ran to her room.

((you would think Youko would just knock down the walls…but where's the fun in that?))

Kagome once again fell onto her back with Youko on top of her. Crystal had the decency to have a small lamp hanging from the ceiling and Kagome could once again see his beautiful golden eyes ((drool)). His silky silver hair fell over his shoulders tickling Kagome's face. 

There eyes locked once again. And Kagome almost shuddered at the intensity of his gaze. 

The urge to run her hands through his silky strands was to strong to suppress and Kagome soon found her hand touching unbelievably soft hair. She moved her hand up to his scalp and the urge to rub his ears was even stronger than touching his hair. Her fingers were soon brushing the softest fur she had ever felt. She began to rub them when she heard and felt a soft purr run through Youko's body. 

Kagome giggled at the sound and reached her other hand up to rub his other neglected ear. The purr was louder and it rumbled through his whole body. 

"So soft…" Kagome mumbled. And of course Youko heard this. 

"Thank you…Kagome" 

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice almost near his ear. _When did his head move to be resting on my chest!?!_

When you were busy petting my ears…I could very well hold my head up all night could I?

Kagome glared half-heartedly at the top of his head and continued to rub his ears. Not long after Kagome fell into a light sleep. 

Youko heard her breathing turn to slower, deeper breathes and rose up from her. Shifting into a sitting position he leaned against the wall watching her sleep. Her face was partially covered with her midnight black hair. Her long eyelashes gently brushing her cheeks, fluttered every so often. Her mouth was parted slightly and he surprised himself as he almost bent to kiss her. He instead settled for brushing a few strands from her fore head. When his hand touched her forehead, a black upside down crescent moon appeared, it was outlined in silver, and inside was a small silver star. Youko pulled his head way, and the sign faded. Shaking his head slightly he touched her forehead again and nothing happened. He blinked an wondered if it was a trick of the light. 

Youko noticed Kagome's slight shiver and on an impulse decided to pick her up. Fitting her into a comfortable position in his lap, her wrapped his tail around her to try to keep her warm.

Kagome felt herself being moved and woke up in warm and comfortable. She then noticed that something was wrapped around her waist, and moved her hands down to touch it. _Sooo soft! _She looked up, and into golden orbs.

Youko looked down as he felt Kagome shift, and pat his tail. She looked up in surprise, her eyes voicing her question.

"You were cold." Was his only reply. She nodded and snuggled into his arms. Her forehead resting in the crook of his neck. Sighing deeply she fell back asleep, with a feeling of safety. Before she feel asleep, Youko heard her whisper, Fresh Rain, and Pine Needles. _Is that what I smell like? _ He shrugged the thought off in favor of looking at her. 

"Inuyasha…noo…Kikyo…Shippo don't cry…why her?" 

Youko looked at Kagome in confusion. _She must be dreaming. _He whispered. Who was this Inuyasha? A feeling of jealously crept over him unbidden._ I will ask her who this Inuyasha is in the morning._ Kagome started to whimper and Youko pulled her closer to him. Her whimpering immediately subsided. Youko felt another foreign feeling. He felt the need to protect her. He shook his head once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, especially around her. _Nonsense, then only reason I want to protect her, is the fact that she is valuable. She will get me the jewel shards, all I need to do is stay around her for another month or so. Then I can hand her over to that Naraku person. _His thoughts didn't sound to true, they sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. 

__

Something deeper than the fact that she was valuable told him that he wanted to protect her for another reason. 

__

Waking up Kagome stretched her legs a little and looked around. _I cant see anything with all this silver hair covering my face!_ Kagome screamed in her head. _Wait a tick! Silver hair!?_ Kagome then realized that something was resting on her head. Moving her head up a little she came face to face with a sleeping Youko.

__

Oh my goodness! He's so kawaii when he sleeps! Kagome giggled softly, but not softly enough because Youko's eyes snapped open. 

"What is so funny?" 

"I was just thinking about how cute you look when you sleep." Kagome blurted out before she could shut her mouth. _Oh no! Mornings are not my favorite thing! _Youko smirked.

"Really now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Kagome glared back at him. She looked him dead in the eye prepared to handle anything he asked her.

"Who is Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

Except that.

Kagome stopped glaring and looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know about them?" She asked, her voice a faint whisper.

"You talk in you sleep." 

Kagome took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. Youko looked at her right back, prepared for anything she was going to say.

"Inuyasha was my first love."

Except that.

"And Kikyo was his…still is…" She said the last part to herself. But Youko caught it.

Kagome then proceeded to tell him the whole story, of when she was first pulled into the well and how she broke the Shikon no Tama…**_everything_**…even her old love for Inuyasha. 

Youko listened to her story calmly on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming. This Inuyasha was definitely someone he did **not** like. The need to protect Kagome was stronger than before now, and he didn't try to suppress it.

By the time he heard that Inuyasha had betrayed Kagome for the dead bitch Kikyo, he was surprised he was still so calm. 

When Kagome was finished she looked at Youko who seemed to be calm, but from her position on his lap, she could feel his tense muscles. 

She was about to say something, or do something to calm him when the door burst open, and a wide-eyed, Crystal appeared in the doorway, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

**************************

Minity: I'm pooped, I didn't even edit it…sorry guys…I have to end it there *avoids sharp objects*

ANSWERS TO REVIEW QUESTIONS

**Shaded Emerald Eyes-** Sango and Hiei will meet! I just have to let something happen…I cant say what though! Probably within the next two chapters they will meet.

****

Grrr- YES! I WILL **KILL** KIKYO (sorry Kikyo fans) she will die a slow and horrible death! And she will feel every single moment of it! 

****

Valou- I cant say who Ryuko is…that would give it away! Sorry…

Minity: Well I think that wraps up the questions! Night! Sleep tight! Don't let Naraku bit! *I know I know corny but hey! Deal with my lame jokes! *

__


	6. Feelings Reveled Kinda

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…or Ryuko…sadly enough…

***********************

Youko was still tense when the door opened. In the dark deep recesses of her mind he was so very confused. _I can not hand her over to that foul…creature. He would do nothing less than torture her. _Youko, for the very first time in his life, realized that there was something more important than the profit he would gain, or the thrill of how he gained that profit. Something more important than himself. That thought both scared and terrified him, and yet strangely enough, he liked it. Because that feeling wasn't just for anyone or thing, it was for Kagome. 

Crystal continued to smile much to the annoyance of Youko, who was awfully cramped in the small closet. Although having Kagome in his lap was an added bonus. 

Kagome was blushing furiously but refused to refused to move because she was comfort. _This is soo embarrassing! _

__

What? The fact that you took Crystal's advice and are presently in my lap…or the fact that you are in my lap?

__

Both.

__

You know you find it comfortable. 

Your right.

Youko looked down at her, and found her smirking up at him. 

"HEY! Stop the lovey dovey crap! You have training to do missy!" Crystal screamed at them. Kagome blushed and rose up. 

"Sorry Crystal…I'm ready to continue training!" Kagome said cheerfully flashing a bright smile. 

"Great! Well now…I have called on an old friend, he happens to be a blade master. He will be teaching you proper usage of the katana, seeing as how I cannot teach you. He will meet you in the woods. Follow me!" 

Kagome gave Youko a bright smile and walked out. Knowing full well that Youko would have to follow. Exiting the hut, Kagome followed the energetic miko in front of her. Before leaving Kagome had grabbed Kiyoshi and Taka, her swords. Crystal had given her an odd sword belt. 

"It holds your katanas on your back." Crystal had explained. So now Kagome walked with the swords strapped to her back. She wore an outfit similar to Sango's taijiya outfit. Except the armor was also black, just like the spandex portion. ((k I didn't know if it was spandex or not! Bare with me!)). Instead of a red sash, it was silver. 

Kagome loved the outfit. It was comfortable. Of course when she changed into the new outfit, Youko had looked, no stared at her until Kagome, fed up with it, walked far enough away until the point where he was pulled towards her.

Entering the woods Youko became fully alert. There was nothing other than a couple low level demons. They continued to walk on until they came to a clearing about halfway into the dark forest. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a fairly young man. Long black hair and green eyes stood out on a pale but handsome face. 

"Ah. Kazuo! I have brought your student! She has extraordinary spirit energy. Teach her well!" With that said, Crystal walked out of the clearing with a large smile.

"Uh…Thank you for teaching me." Kagome said unsure of what exactly to say. He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand he kissed it, with his eyes still connected to hers.

"The pleasure is all mine…be assured." His voice was smooth and confident.

Youko was using all of his self control, not to rip the ningen from limb to limb. No one should look at her like that. _Even though the outfit would surely attract all eyes._ Youko thought. Once again he cursed the wonderfully tight outfit she had chosen. _It is even worse than that indecent green kimono she wore before._ He screamed in his mind. 

Kagome was totally flustered. Here this guy was obviously hinting at something. Kagome could feel Youko's anger almost as if it were tangible, and for once, _okay maybe twice_, she was thankful for the bond, and the fact that he had to stay within 5 feet of him. _I don't think I'm safe with him alone…_

__

Yes you are. I'm still here. 

She heard Youko in her thoughts and was comforted. She chanced a quick glance at him, and smiled inwardly. He looked so handsome, standing there glaring at the guy still hovering over her hand. His gold eyes were like pools of liquid amber, cold and hard. He stood there flexing his perfect muscles, and flexing his claws, his hair being whipped about by the wind. 

"Uhm. Arigatou. Kazuo-sensei." Kagome said removing her hand from his.

"Kazuo is fine." He said straightening. He sent Youko a wary glance and looked back at Kagome.

"Perhaps it would be best if your _friend_ were to leave us alone ne?" 

Youko growled low in his throat and sent Kazuo a hateful glare.

"Uhm… he can't. We aren't allowed to separate for more than 5 feet." Kagome explained. He nodded and sent Youko another wary glance. 

"Alright. Shall we begin?" 

"Right!" 

Kagome unsheathed both Kiyoshi and Taka, and held them strangely in her hands. Kazuo unsheathed two katanas that were at his side.

"First I will teach you how to hold them properly."

***********************************

Kagura was for once in her short lifespan was scared. Naraku was mad, not just mad but enraged. He snapped at anything, and everything. 

Resisting the urge to exit the room, Kagura stayed kneeling next to her 'sister' Kanna. Kagura glanced at the girl and was not surprised to see her face devoid of all emotion.

"How hard could it have been. Keep the wench for two months and then hand her over!" Naraku mumbled under his breath.

"But he made a mistake…he fell for her, I will make sure he suffers for it…"

Kagura shuddered as the ground beneath her shook under the force of Naraku's stomping. 

Shaking her head slightly, Kagura hugged herself, hoping that the young women would come and kill him soon.

************************************

Kagome was sweating as she parried yet another blow from Kazuo. It was her 4th week in training, and Kazuo had said that she had improved greatly. 

"Enough, I have taught you all I know, in such a short time." He said, his breathing coming out in short jerky breathes. 

"Arigatou Gozaimasu! You have helped me so much Kazuo!"

He smiled, "Now. I must get back to my village. They have great need of you. It was a great pleasure teaching you…" Kazuo held his tongue on the rest he was going to say, shooting a wary glance at the ever present Youko. He could tell that the youkai was deeply in love with her, and that she felt for him on some level, yet they were both unaware of the others feelings.

Kagome smiled slightly and walked over to Youko.

"You have improved greatly." He said to her. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you!" 

He nodded slightly and motioned for her to seat next to him. Kagome did so and looked up into his golden orbs. _What is Youko to me? I know I like him as a friend, but is there more? I don't want to be set up for another heartbreak, I've had enough of that for a lifetime. _

Youko looked into Kagome's eyes. Hoping to read her thoughts, but unfortunately she had been taught how to block most of her thoughts. The only ones he could read, were the ones that slipped past her barrier, and those were trivial things anyway. 

Over the past few weeks, Youko realized that his feelings for Kagome were growing, and he could do nothing to stop it. He tried to be cold to her, but the sadness he saw on her face whenever he was mean, or cold, always made him apologize. _Damn. I'm getting to soft. _

He saw her smile and smiled back._ Then again, she is the only one…who has ever made me feel this way…_

"Kazuo says that he has taught me all he knows, and that he will be returning to his village today." 

Youko nodded and stood up. Facing away from her.

"Would you like to retrieve your kit, and return home?" Youko asked her.

Kagome who was sitting on the top of the rock still, fell off at the suddenness of the question. Youko heard her slipping and spun around catching her before her fall. Holding her in his arms their faces were only centimeters apart.

"That would be nice…" Kagome whispered happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and did something that surprised them both and kissed him. 

Realizing what she had did, Kagome pulled back. She looked at Youko under he eyelashes. She stated burst out giggling when she saw a very faint blush on his face. But was stopped by the force of his lips on hers. 

Youko licked her lips softly asking for entrance into her mouth, when she parted slightly he deepened the kiss, kissing her hungrily.

Kagome was sure that if he wasn't holding her right now she wouldn't be able to stand. He pulled her closer to him and Kagome pulled him closer to him. 

__

And here I was wondering that, if I were standing my feet were going to go and that I would fall. But now I know that I will never fall…cause he will always be here to catch my fall…

***************************

IM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS…I HAD TO MOVE ALONG YOUKO AND KAGOME'S RELETIONSHIP, AND I FEEL SO BAD! 

PLEASE TELL ME IF THEY ARE MOVING TO FAST? ??

Youko: and review please!

Minity: ahh yes that too!


	7. A Memory of Mine

Disclaimer: *SIGH* I don't own anything…nothing nothing at all…

****

AN: This is a long chapter! And will move fairly quickly!

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

"Will she be ready in time?" 

"I-I don't know…"

"Shouldn't we tell her?"

"NO!"

"B-but sir…"

"NO! She is **my** daughter! I will decided when she is told!"

"I understand that sir but honestly…don't you think that she should find out from you? Rather than she finds out on her own! Don't you know what finding out something like that will do to her? She has to be prepared!!" 

"Silence! Do not overstep your station Kioko! You know as well as I that her sisters are there for her!"

"But they have not her power! She will be in such a state of shock…THERE IS NOTHING THEY COULD DO FOR HER!" 

"SILENCE!"

"NO! Shigekazu I know you love her…and that you only want what is best for her, but cant you see that what you are doing will only hurt her in the future!?" 

"I know what is best for her! I can see that this is the best way! She will handle it smoothly when the time comes! Trust me Kioko! Trust me."

"As you say Shigekazu, so it will be…But what of this Youko Kurama?"

"A silver kitsune…I don't know…he seems to feel deeply for her…"

"Yes…but what of her? What does she feel sir?"

"She doesn't want to be hurt again…and yet, she has allowed him to charm his way into her heart. Let's just hope he doesn't break it, Kami only knows what will happen should she get her heart broken again…"

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

"Kagome…" Youko looked down into her eyes, and she looked back into his, her eyes full of trust. This made Youko fell guilty. She had no idea what he had almost put her into. Even though he was a youkai, she had put her full trust in him. 

"Yes Youko?" 

"There is something I have to tell you."

"Yea?"

Youko looked away and took a small breath, for the first time in his 400 year old existence he was nervous. 

"Naraku came to me in my mind, and wanted me to give you to him, in exchange for jewel shards. I agreed. He told me to met him by the well in 2 months time, that was 2 months ago. I…He will not get you. I will protect you with my life, the jewel shards mean nothing to me…" Youko finished. He turned back to Kagome.

Kagome was in a state of slight shock. Of course this was something that Naraku would have planned. But…still…the fact that Youko was a part of it. Shaking her head slightly she looked at him, his eyes were filled with regret. Kagome finally realized the second part to what he had said and gasped slightly. 

"You wont give me to him?" 

Youko shook his head.

"Thank you…" Kagome said not knowing what else to say. Youko nodded, and the ripping sound ensued again. In front of Kagome was a medium sized black hole. A portal.

"Will he be waiting for me there?" Kagome whispered.

Youko turned to face her, picking her up bridal style.

"If he is…he will not get to you." He replied. Kagome heard the possessiveness in his voice, and smiled. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she snuggled into him ready for the icy plunge into the black abyss that was the portal.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Shippo jumped up, as a familiar scent reached his noise. Screaming a happy yelp he rushed out of Kaede's hut and towards the well, followed by a startled Sango and Miroku.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Ryuko sat uninterestedly in her chair next to Kuronue. Koenma sat sucking on his pacifier, enjoying the moment.

"Well…what have you two gathered?"

"Well, it seems my ever distant partner has fallen in love." Kuronue said with slight amusement.

"Fallen hard." Ryuko put in. Kuronue nodded his agreement and smiled at her. She blushed slightly and looked intently at everything else except him. Kuronue smiled again and looked back at Koenma.

"Where is she now?"

"She has went back to the Sengoku Jidai with Youko, I suppose they would like to collect the shards, and then defeat Naraku." Ryuko answered. 

"Well then! You guys will just have to join them!" Koenma said. His eyes gained a mysterious gleam as Ryuko glared death at him. 

"When do we leave?" Kuronue asked. 

"Now! The sooner the better!" 

Kuronue nodded and stood up, putting out a hand to help Ryuko. She took it after a moments hesitation and they exited through a portal.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Upon returning to the Sengoku Jidai, Youko waited until he was sure there was nobody around before he put Kagome down. 

Once Kagome was on her feet again a orange ball of fur burst into the clearing and into Kagome's arms. 

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. She pulled him back to take a good look at him. 

"Kagome! You were gone so long! I thought you were never going to come back!"

Kagome smiled softly at him.

"Of course I would come back!"

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku said as he too stepped up to her. He gave her a hug and his hands started to travel south. Youko growled low, and was about to rip him from Kagome when a large boomerang came soaring towards the monk's head, followed by a yelled:

"Hiraikotsu! Damn perverted houshi!" Sango huffed as she entered the clearing. She then smiled at Kagome and hugged her friend, stepping over the form of a twitching Miroku.

"Kagome your back!" She said. She then took a good look at her and gasped. Her friend was now wearing and outfit just like her slayer outfit, except that hers was all black. And instead of a red sash tied around her waist, there was a silver one. Strapped on her back were two black katanas with silver dragons on the scabbards. On the top of the hilts were silver kitsune foxes several tails. The hilts were encrusted with diamonds.

"Well Kagome…you sure have…changed." Sango remarked. 

"Yes, Lady Kagome. The outfit is most appropriate, it suites your body most…accurately." Said a now conscious Miroku. He moved his hand again and was plucked from the ground and felt the pressure of a hand against his throat. 

"Watch. Where. Your. Hands. Go. Ningen." Youko growled out menacingly while shaking Miroku with every word. 

That's when everyone realized that Youko was standing there. That's when things turned chaotic. Sango had Hiraikotsu out and was aiming for Youko, Miroku was trying to release Youko's death grip, Shippo noticed Youko's scent on Kagome and had rushed over to Youko sniffing him all over, while asking if he was going to be his new daddy, Kagome was blushing furiously, Sango release Hiraikotsu, Youko dodged, Miroku fell, Shippo ran into Kagome, and Kagome screamed.

"STOP! EVERYONE STOP!" All motion stopped for the figure in black. 

"Sango, don't attack Youko he is my friend. Youko don't hurt Sango she was only worried for me." The aforementioned people stopped and looked at each other suspiciously before nodding at each other.

"So! Kagome what took you so long to get back? I missed you!" Shippo said while pouting. Kagome laughed slightly at his expression and scratched his noise playfully.

"Well…first I was kidnapped by Youko here, and then I went to this place called the Makai, then I was trained by a crazy miko named Crystal, then I was trained by this blade master named Kazuo. And along the way I met these really weird princesses named Atsuko and Minity, I'm not quite sure they were sane…" Kagome finished softly. Shippo stared at her wide-eyed. He then dashed into Youko's arms and looked at him for a moment.

Youko looked down at the little fire kitsune in his arms. The little kitsune, named Shippo, looked him up and down. 

"Okay Kagome! I approve of him! He's a sliver kitsune! When they take mates, they take them for life. I like you will you be my daddy?" 

At this point, Shippo's innocent little comments had sent Kagome into a furious shade of red covering her whole face. Youko was looking down at the little kit in admiration. 

"Shippo, I think you need a nap!" Kagome said plucking him from Youko's arms, and walking towards Kaede's village.

"Oh come on Sango and Miroku! Youko you too!" Kagome said. Her face was still red from embarrassment. 

Your kit is very amusing, I like him.

Glad. Kagome thought back, sarcasm heard very clearly in Youko's head.

Upon reaching the village Kagome put down the squirming youkai child who immediately ran back to Youko.

"So! Will you be my new daddy?" He asked Youko from his position on his shoulder.

"If your mom would have me…" Youko whispered back to the kit.

"I think she likes you!"

"And why do you say this?"

"Because she got all red and giggly when I mentioned you being my dad! She did the same thing whenever her and Inuyasha being mates was mentioned." Shippo replied.

"Oh." 

Smart Pup you have Kagome.

What are you guys talking about?

That's for us to know, and you soon find out.

What do you mean?

……

Kagome huffed in irritation at his lack of response. Stupid Fox.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kagome entered the village first and stopped. Something wasn't right. She tensed up. The others came up next to her, and Youko stood right behind her, his arm snaked around her waist to hold her. She felt comforted by it, but she was still tense. Something wasn't right. She looked around, the huts were all normal, smoke rising from some, the children were out playing.

The children. 

Kagome snapped out of Youko's arms and stood in the middle of the small village. That was what was wrong. There were no children, there was nothing. It was silent. 

"Where is everybody?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome ran up to a house and opened the door. There sitting in the middle of the small hut was a family. The father was standing in front of a mother holding her child protectively in her arms. He held a pitchfork out in front of him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kagome asked the farmer.

"It was the miko. Kikyo. Her and her demon lover, they came in here threatening to kill us all, looking for you…Kaede stood up to them, but Kikyo…she…she…she killed her." The mother sobbed slightly, and the father wrapped a comforting arm around her and his son. 

Kagome felt faint. Everything was starting to dim, she felt her knees give out and would have fallen right there if Youko hadn't came to her rescue.

Lifting her up he exited the small hut, walking back into the forest, away from the village, and shook her slightly.

"Kagome…wake up…you cant go into shock…you might never wake up again…" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Why…why did he have to…why did she have to kill her? Her own **sister!**" Kagome began to silently cry, her tears streaming down her face, and soaking Youko's shoulder. He rubbed her back softly, and whispered soft nothings in her ear. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sad-eyed watched Kagome's broken face.

"Kukukukuku…What happened to our deal Youko? All you had to do was hand her over…instead you had to be weak…falling in love with a human…"

Youko snapped his head up at the sound of the voice. Naraku. Kagome jumped from his arms landing gracefully and pulling her twin katanas out all in one smooth move. Youko had taken a rose from his head and was watching the surrounding forest cautiously. Her were eyes still a little unfocused.

"Kukukukuku…you can not defeat me little miko…no one can!" 

Sango came to stand next to Kagome, Hiraikotsu ready to be launched.

Naraku watched as the taijiya stepped up next to his friend. He laughed, his laughter echoing all over the forest. He released Kohaku and watched as the taijiya's hold on Hiraikotsu slackened. 

Youko recognized the boy from Kagome's story. He looked over at the taijiya, Sango, and noticed that her huge boomerang was barely being held by her. She cant do this now! Youko thought.

"Sango…this isn't your brother…, Naraku is using him the same way he used you. You cant let him, save him Sango…release him…" Kagome whispered desperately to her friend. Knowing she was the only one that could do it, Kagome and Youko watched her. Kohaku released his chained sickle ((that's what it is right??)) aiming for Sango. Sango stood watching the sickle coming towards her, everything seeming to go in slow motion. 

((I should end it here? Huh?? Kidding!))

At the last moment Hiraikotsu was raised with amazing speed and strength, and Kohaku was thrown back as Hiraikotsu flew towards him. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu from the air and launched it again, this time in a fatal last attack. Kohaku rose just as Hiraikotsu came towards him. At the last moment, Kohaku's eyes regained life and he said three words:

"Thank…you…sister…" 

Then Hiraikotsu connected with his body for a split second before splitting him in half. Sailing over the fallen body pieces it sailed back to Sango, who caught it with heartbreaking satisfaction. 

"How does it feel dear taijiya, to kill your own brother?" Naraku asked.

Sango smiled, and Kagome seriously doubted her friends sanity. Rushing over to her, Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder. Another hand followed shortly, this one belonging to Miroku.

"Lady Sango…how do you fair?" He asked, his hands for once staying where they should.

"He overpowered Naraku in the last moments of life… he thanked me…Naraku does not know…and he sits there thinking that he has won…" Sango laughed again.

"Naraku! You ask how I feel killing my own brother? I **never** killed my brother…he died a long time ago, along with the rest of my family, what I did today was kill a cheap imitation of him, and this I swear to you, I **will** live to see you die! Be it by my hands or another's you will die…" Sango's voice was like steel and her eyes even harder.

"Strong words for someone so inconsequential…" Naraku said.

"Oh shut it Naraku! You shouldn't use such big words, you might choke." Kagome said back.

"Your time is coming little miko…your time is coming." Naraku replied harshly. 

Youko having been silent for the better part of the conversation, suddenly transformed his rose into a whip, and struck out in the forest. A flash of white, and Naraku stood in the clearing. Holding in his hands a small ball of orange fur.

"Shippo!" Kagome whispered faintly. Youko's eyes narrowed. This was low, even for Naraku.

"He has no honor." Youko whispered to himself. 

It was at this time that Kagura and Kanna decided to show themselves. Kagura landed softly, prepared her fans. Kanna stood by Naraku, apparently awaiting orders. 

Youko narrowed his eyes even farther and growled low.

"Cant fight your own battles Naraku?"

"Ah…but I am…they are my……children…" He finished after a slight pause.

Youko flexed his claws as Kagura raised her fans sending cutting winds in his direction. Youko picked Kagome up and dodge the winds. He sat her down by the edge of the forest, and launched at Kagura. Hundreds of lower class demons came from the edge of forest that Kagome was standing. Turning around smoothly she readied her swords.

They came at her in hordes. Kagome smoothly dealt each youkai a fatal blow before moving on to the next one. Her swords Kiyoshi, and Taka, hummed with power, each one seeming to direct her hands, instead of the other way around. Kagome, realizing that she wasn't going to kill them all with just her swords, ran to the other side of the small clearing, with her back to the forest. Turning around she faced the youkai was a grim expression. Sheathing her swords she raised both hands in front of her and waited. The youkai advanced, fifty feet, thirty, twenty-five, fifteen, ten…A ball of black energy began to form in her hands. It started to spin faster, growing bigger. Silver lines began to form horizontally, the ball began to grow bigger. Five feet. 

"Die…" Kagome whispered as she released her energy ball. The swarm of youkai disintegrated into dust, and Kagome whipped sweat from her forehead.

"All in a good days work!" She smiled brightly before scanning the small battle field, searching for her friends. She spotted Miroku and Sango fighting a large demon, and nodded slightly to herself, noting that they were not hurt or injured very seriously. She then turned worried eyes to looking for Youko. She caught flashes of silver every now and then but could not tell whether he was hurt or not.

Youko?

Yes…

Are you hurt?

Not really, a few scratches and bruises, nothing I cant handle.

Arrogant Bastard. Kagome whispered in her mind. She could almost feel him smirk. 

Kagome was about to join Sango and Miroku in their fight, when miasma filled her vision. She felt a tentacle wrap around her waist, and neck and grabbed at them, desperately trying to free herself. She called on her miko powers, and was just about to once again purify the tentacle to oblivion, when she felt them slipping away.

"Kukukukuku…That will be of no use to you…Kanna will zap it all away." Kagome was able to turn her head slightly and saw the emotionless face of the child, and her glowing mirror. Noo…Kagome thought in despair. She then tried her spirit energy. Once again the mirror glowed brightly and she felt them slipping away. 

"Seems like I have won this battle for now…" Naraku said as he rose. Youko looked up in shock to see a struggling Kagome in his grasp. Growling low, he rushed towards her, forgetting about his battle with Kagura. 

Kagura watched as the fox turned away from her trying to get to the woman-child. She shook her head in disgust. Rule number one in battle. Never turn your back from the enemy. Kagura thought as she lashed out with her winds. 

Youko knew the wind witch would try something, so just as he felt the winds coming, he turned around and leashed out with his whip, catching Kagura in her right shoulder, her fans dropped momentarily as her fan hand was disabled. Youko smirked and turned back to his chase after Kagome…only to find that she wasn't there anymore. In that one instant, Naraku had gotten away. 

Youko cursed like there was no tomorrow. His eyes tinged red and whipped around just in time to see Kagura flying into the air.

"You will not get away from this Youko that easily." ((Whoa kinda sounds like Sesshoumaru ne?))

Slashing out with his rose whip again he pulled the feather she was riding on back, and flipped her over. She landed on her feet and glared at him, the battle to the death ensuing.

Kagome awoke in a small slightly lit, damp cell. She opened her eyes groggily, and moved her hands to rub her eyes, only to find that she couldn't. Her hands were chained by thick manacles, that were connect to the walls. Looking down she noticed that her feet were to. Going into a momentary panic, she tried to wrench her hands free. The rusty metal cut into her wrist painfully, but she didn't care, she wanted to get free. 

Kagome finally stopped when the pain was unbearable. Taking a look at her wrist she grimaced. Blood was flowing down her wrist into her hands, there were deep gashes in her wrists, she could barely see her bone, a spot of white amidst all the red, but even seen that met that her wrist were cut deep. I least I didn't cut my veins in my momentary lack of intelligence. Kagome thought bitterly. 

Thinking back she tried to remember how she had fallen asleep. I was being carried by Naraku, I remember starting to try to claw at his stupid tentacles…and then…and then…((no and then *sorry*))…Naraku…he… The memory was foggy but she vaguely remembered his hand connecting with the side of her head…hard. Well that's going to leave a mark. Kagome thought sulkily. Hanging her head, she tried to go to sleep, knowing that it would be of no use. I need some kind of energy… 

"So you have awaken little miko…" Kagome's head snapped up and she saw Naraku…the real Naraku standing before her.

"What do you what Naraku?" Kagome asked. Dumb question…dumb question! 

"You know what I want." ((A little cliché ne?))

"HA! You wont get the shards Naraku…I don't have them…" She said. She gave him a cynical laugh and hung her head again, preparing for sleep.

That was until a blow connected with her chin, with enough force to send her smacking back against the cold stone wall. She could feel blood dripping down the back of her head, and down her cheek.

"Do not be so rude again, little miko. Now, Where. Are. The. Shards?" Naraku punctuated each word with a punch to her stomach. The metallic taste of blood spilled into her mouth. Oh great! Now I'm internally bleeding! This is just getting better and better… Kagome thought gloomily.

Kagome spit the blood out and onto Naraku's face. Bad move…bad move… She thought after she did. Since when do I think without acting? Oh yea…since my laugh was in the hands of a psychotic little man. Kagome gave another mad laugh, and then she started to wonder about her own sanity. Maybe he had hit her just a little too hard.

Just as she had finished her thought, she let out a piercing scream as she felt her back being sliced open. The pain was white hot, and she didn't know how long she would stay conscious. When was I release from the chains? Kagome asked herself, as she noticed that she was now laying on her stomach, instead of standing suspended in the air. Naraku stood over her.

"I always wanted to wait, and use this dagger for a special occasion." Naraku said, his eyes gleaming maniacally.

"Y-you are a sick s-sad little m-m-man…you k-know that." Kagome said, her last ounce of defiance, and strength pouring out of her. He narrowed his eyes and raised the dagger, cutting into her back three more times, each deeper than the last, leaving four vertical lines on her back, going from the top of her shoulders, to the small of her back. Kagome had passed out from pain sometime during the second one, and luckily was not awake when he started to punch and kick her, clawing at her once perfect skin, leaving her body a bloody mess.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Youko held Kagura up by the throat.

"Take me to her…NOW!" He yelled while shaking her. She glared at him defiantly.

"Kill Naraku." She whispered, her throat was being squeezed so tightly she wasn't sure if she would hold up any longer.

"What do you mean bitch."

"Promise me that you will kill Naraku."

"He has already signed his death by kidnapping Kagome. If she is hurt in anyway I will kill him slow and painfully." 

Kagura nodded satisfied with his answer. He released her and she rose on her feather

"Then we must hurry, if I know Naraku…she will be nothing short of dead."

Youko growled and followed Kagura.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched as Youko went off following Kagura.

"Do you think he will find her?"

"I believe he will Lady Sango…"

"What should we do?"

"Go back to the village…see what we can do…" He replied.

They began to walk back to the village depressed. Shippo stood rooted to the spot, watching as his adoptive daddy speed off. _Please bring her back safe…_

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Reaching the castle, Kagura opened up a small hole in the barrier allowing him to come through. Youko concealed his aura and followed Kagura as he lead him to a room. Upon opening it they found Kagome lying in the middle of the small cell like room, her armor gone, and her taijiya like outfit ripped, her was covered and blood, and her back was cut in four vertical cuts, each deeper than the last. 

Youko ran into the room and picked her up gently, even so, she whimpered in her unconscious state, tightening herself in a ball as if to protect herself from the pain. She opened her mouth partially and blood spurted out.

Youko had to use all of his self-control not to go and rip Naraku apart, limb from limb. 

"You must hurry. Naraku will be here any minute. If you want her to live then you need to get her to a miko fast!" Kagura whispered desperately to him. Even she was revolted at the way he had handled her.

Youko nodded slightly, and picking her up ever so carefully he exited the cell, leaving Naraku's castle and running through the forest. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Reaching a small stream, two days away from Naraku's castle Youko stopped, this being only the second time he had stopped, the first to clean her wounds. Kagome had still not waken up, and she had started to shiver, and had turned a ghastly pale color. He concluded that she had a fever Kneeling by the stream, he began to rewash her wounds. He re-bandaged them and checked her fever. _It is a good thing I know a lot about herbs._ He thought. 

"Who are you?" 

Youko snapped his head up in time to see an arrow speed past him. Dodging it quickly he turned back around to see a young miko in front of him. Not caring that he had slacked enough so that he didn't sense her, he looked up at her seriously.

"I need your help miko."

"What did you do to her youkai?" She asked, her voice was steely.

"I did not do it, Naraku did, can you heal her?" He let her commanding tone go, not caring. 

Once she heard the name Naraku she relaxed her bow string and stood over her.

"Oh my…"

"Can you heal her or not?"

"I can, but these marks on her back will scar, the rest shall not…" She said softly. Youko nodded happy that she could at least save her. The miko stood over her and her hands glowed a soft pick. The cuts, and bruises immediately began to fade, all except the ones on her back. They left long silvery marks, showing where Naraku had sliced her.

"She should awaken in a few hours, if not less. You should get her home…she will need to rest." The miko said while standing.

"Thank you." Youko said to her. 

"Your Wel-" The miko never finished because Youko had picked her up and was gone.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Arriving by the well Youko sat down with Kagome in his lap. She was starting to stir.

"Kagome…??"

"Youko? W-where am I?"

"By the well, I'm going to take you home…"

"Naraku! Where is he?"

"I rescued you from his place with the help of Kagura, found a miko and she healed most of the wounds he inflicted all except fro the ones on your back, those left a mark."

Kagome felt his muscles tense and knew he was holding back, trying to control his rage. Kagome put a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me…"

"I didn't get there soon enough…" He whispered quietly. Kagome knew he felt guilty and snuggled into him.

"If it wasn't for you…I wouldn't be alive." She looked up to see his reaction, and saw him looking down at her. His eyes were filled with regret, and…_Love?_ Kagome was shocked for a moment, before she leaned in and kissed him softly. When she got no reaction, she prepared to pull back, but soon found Youko's arms wrapped around her pulling her back, and deepening the kiss. 

"Kukukukuku…" Kagome and Youko jumped apart, and Youko put Kagome behind him.

"Show yourself coward, and fight me!" Youko growled.

"Oh no Youko…not now…I see you found the little miko…" Naraku said. His voice was coming from everywhere. Youko stood still, Kagome was tense behind him, he could fell it.

__

Kagome I want you to jump in the well.

And leave you here to fight him alone? No!

I will not have you taken from me again!

I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!

NO! 

Youko please…I want to-

No! Kagome…please…please…

………Fine…but I will come back in two hours tops!

Youko smiled back at her and she smiled back. She slowly stepped back and prepared to jump over.

"It seems your love has saved you from physical harm…but what about mental?" Naraku's voice cut through. Kagome stopped, frozen.

"Youko…how would you feel if the one person you loved…forgot you existed…forgot perhaps that they had loved you in return…" 

Youko froze his hand in midair. _He wouldn't…He cant…_

"I can…and I will…" Naraku said. The wind picked up and Kagome felt rather than heard a spell being chanted…her mind went blank.

"Kagome!"

She looked up to see Youko. 

"Kagome jump!"

"What?" 

The wind had picked up, and she could barely hear him.

"Kagome…I love you…don't forget it…" 

Kagome looked at him…_Who…is he? _

Kagome was looking at Youko almost like a stranger. Youko's heart broke. _She doesn't remember…she doesn't remember me…_ Youko looked at her, his face full of sorrow. 

Before she could say anything, Youko pushed her over, just as an arrow whipped in the arrow she had once been. 

And for the first time in his life………………Youko cried…

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Waking up in a cold sweat, Kurama pushed his hand through his red hair. A tear trickled down his cheek, wiping it he focused inward.

__

Youko. May I inquire as to what was that?

A memory of mine… Came the sad reply. _A memory of mine._

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

__

HELLO! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! IF THIS IS CONFUSING TO ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME!

I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT TWO…BUT NOPE. THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOORAY HOORAY!

Youko: Please review!

Minity: Yes Yes! Please!


	8. Penut Clusters

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha er YuYu Hakusho…leave me lone!

****

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT…I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FIC…BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT! 

SORRY FOR THE SADNESS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I HAD TO BE DONE…*sighs* I KNOW…I KNOW…

Also thanx for all the reviews! It makes me happy! *smiles* and I like being happy! And im always up for some constructive criticism 

*____* Youko talking

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Naraku laughed maliciously in his room, he closed his eyes in happy mirth. _No one in the Sengoku Jidai will remember Youko Kurama…No one…_

Naraku laughed once again at his cleverness, and summoned Kanna. _If all goes according to plan…I should reach the future quite soon…_

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Koenma sat in his chair stamping papers furiously.

Stamp.

__

What will I do now? Father's going to kill me!

Stamp.

__

Where is Ryuko when you need her? What in the world could be taking her and Kuronue so long?

Stamp.

__

If Naraku can find a way to get to the future…naw…he can't…nope nope nope…

Stamp.

"AHHHHH!" Koenma jumped up from his seat and ran around in small circles while holding onto his thumb. A blue ogre entered the room frantically.

"Koenma sir…what happened!?!" 

"Stupid…stamp…didn't…erg…" 

The ogre shook his head clearly confused at the heir to the Spirit Realms mumbling, that was until he got a good look at the toddler's thumb.

"Ahahahhah…" The ogre burst out laughing and couldn't stop until Koenma pinned him with a glare.

"You stamped your hand again!" He almost shouted.

"Way to state the obvious…" Koenma muttered.

"Sorry Koenma sir…"

"Hmph…Get me Botan now…tell her its urgent!"

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Kagome sat up in her bed. Yawning slightly she stretched and groggily stood up. Walking in a daze she went into the bathroom and began to wash her face and brush her teeth. She then took a quick shower. Stepping out she was fully awake and ready to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. 

__

Wait a tick…when did I come back home? Kagome stopped in the act of blow drying her hair, and focused on how she had gotten back.

__

Oh yes! I told Inuyasha I would be leaving…that's right!

She sighed slowly. _If that's what happened…then why do I feel this emptiness…like something's missing?_

Shaking her head she finished blow drying her hair, and walked out of the room, back into her room. 

"What the heck…" 

Kagome gasped softly as she noticed two black katana's on her desk. She slowly walked over to them, and picked them up. They felt right in her hands. Next to the swords was a outfit the exact replica of Sango's taijiya outfit, except the armor was black, and the sash was silver. 

"Where in the world…"

"We found them with you when you came back." Kagome whipped around and found her mother standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. 

"Momma…what happened…what's wrong? Is it Grandpa? Souta?" Kagome practically bit out.

"Oh Kagome! You were asleep for so long…" Her mother whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her voice also faint.

"Don't you remember? I suppose not. Souta said that he saw the faint blue light from the well signaling your return, and he went to stand behind and scare you as you came up…only you didn't come up, so he went down and found you laying on the bottom. Your Grandpa and him brought you up, and you have been asleep for nearly a week and a half." Kagome's mom finished. 

Kagome stared at her for a good five minutes before sinking onto her bed. _A half a week? Impossible…_

"I'm sorry for the worry mom…I was just really exhausted…" Kagome told her. Of course lying to her mom wasn't easy but it was for the best. She gave her a huge smile and a quick hug.

"I think I will return to the Sengoku Jidai now…I would like to stay really Mom but…when I left we were fighting huge youkai…and I want to make sure they are alright." Kagome said quickly.

Her mom nodded once, after looking at her in that way that only mothers could perfect.

"Just be careful Kagome." 

"Of course…" She gave another false smile, and turned to the outfit, preparing to change into it.

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Kurama sipped his tea quietly while looking at his mother over the rim of the cup. She seemed so tired these days, all the work she was doing, it wasn't healthy, but of course she would hear nothing of what he had to say concerning her health.

*_You really should be more forceful about the matter if you care for her that much* _

Youko's voice invaded his thoughts.

**__**

Yes…well I think she knows what's best for her. Kurama replied. **_Youko I have a question_**.

*…*

****

Who was that girl? Her uniform clearly indicated that she was not of that time, if I am not mistaken.

*You are correct…* Youko sounded slightly hesitant.

**__**

How, may I ask, did you come to know her?

*You saw…you know*

That was indeed true. Kurama saw, but he wasn't sure if he knew.

****

__

You are right my friend I did see…but how did she come to the past, if she is so clearly from the future?

*_……The well…it was, or is, a portal.*_

****

Do you think I should tell Koenma about this? Anyone could get to the past, or for that matter to the future, don't you think this is a matter of utmost urgency?

*Do what you like…*

Kurama stood from the table, his emerald eyes sweeping to his mother.

"I am going out for a bit, will you be alright on your own?" He asked her softly. She turned tired eyes in his direction and nodded.

"I will be fine Shuuichi, go…" She said in that soft commanding tone that all mothers possessed. 

He calmly walked out the house and into an alley some ways away, and pulled out his communicator.

"Botan, can you make a portal for me? I need to speak to Koenma…its urgent."

She smiled at him.

"Sure I was just on my way there right now! He told me its urgent." 

*_Is everything urgent with that toddler?* _Kurama smiled at Youko's statement.

**__**

You know my friend you sound just like Yusuke at the moment. 

His only reply was an resentful snort. Kurama only shook his head as a portal opened in front of him and the ever cheerful Lady of Death stepped out.

"Hellooooo Kurama!" came her cheerful greeting.

"Good Morning Botan. Do you think Koenma is busy at the moment?"

"Of course not!" She said as she stepped into the portal "Follow me." Came her ghostly reply from the portal. He stepped in and was greeted by the mind numbing cold.

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Stamp.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!"

Stamp.

"Koenma sir, don't you think you should stop stamping for just a moment sir?" the ogre said. 

Koenma glared at him before continuing his incessant stamping.

__

Stamp.

"Oh, Koenmaaaaaa, you called for me sir?" Botan's voice filtered through, and then her body popped into the room, followed closely by Kurama. 

"Botan!" Koenma jumped out of his chair, and all but ran to her. 

"Yes…sir what is it?" Botans face had turned serious as soon as he came to her. Kneeling down she stood eye to eye with him. 

"Botan a matter of graveness has come up…"

"Go on."

"Botan…I'm all out of pecan clusters, would you mind getting some for me?" 

Botan fell to the floor as did Kurama.

"SIR! I-I- should have known." Botan said, defeated.

"Whaat?!?" Koenma whined as she turned to glare at him. "Don't you think I should be properly fed.?!?"

Botan only sighed. Kurama cleared his throat quickly and looked at Koenma pointedly.

"Ah. Yes. Whaddya want Kurama?"

"Ah. Something of importance has come to my attention. It seems that a portal has been created, a portal that takes the traveler 500 years into the past…or someone 500 years into the future." Kurama said. He was expecting anything that Koenma would say, any reaction.

"I know."

Except that.

*_Seems that happens to us a lot ne?*_

****

Quite.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Kurama asked calmly. 

"Leave it there…You should know why. Or Youko knows why." Koenma said. 

Kurama's eyes widened a fraction. 

*_What does he speak of?*_

****

Im not quite sure, I was hoping you would care to explain.

*Let me out! I wanna have a word with him!*

****

Fine, but you can destroy nothing.

*_I have control, unlike some people*_

****

Arrogant fox.

*Smirk*

Kurama flickered and he felt himself grow taller, his muscles fill out, claws expand, fangs grow, hair grow and change color. And then before them stood Youko Kurama. (drool)

"So. Koenma, what is it that I know?"

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Stepping over the well, Kagome found herself staring into a mass of orange fur.

"Shippo, while I really did miss you too, I cant breath…" Kagome said through a mouthful of fur.

"Sorry Kagome."

She nodded. He then took in her appearance.

"Whoa! You look cool Kagome!" She smiled back at him, and ruffled his hair.

"So what happened while I was away."

Shippo took a deep breath. _Oh no!_ Kagome thought. _Here he goes!_

"Weelll…InuyashawasbeingreallymeanandthenheletKikyoujoinusandsheisreallyreallymeanandshed-oesntlikemeandshetriestobelikeyoubutshecanbecausesheisauglyrottingcorpseandshesmellsreallybadlikedeadstuffbutyousmellreallygoodlikesakurablossomsandfreshrainandthenshesaidthatwearentneededandthenInuyashawasgoingtoagreeuntilMiroukusaidsomething" Shippo stopped to take breath and Kagome put her hand up.

"I've heard enough."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _So he thinks to replace me huh?_ Kagome walked towards the village with a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

Boy was Inuyasha in for some sits.

::~*::~*::~*::*~::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Minity: This chapter is really short….and is I dunno I think it moves extremely slow…but I wanted to get it out there…

Youko: Review!

Minity: **Im always up for some constructive criticism. **=p


	9. Changes and New Members

Disclaimer: Bah Humbug! Go to the first chapter! 

****

AN: They're magically DELICIOUS!

*DON'T ASK*

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kagome's mother shook her head slowly. Kagome was not going to like this news very much. She read over the letter in her hand again.

__

Due to the many absences of Miss Higurashi Kagome, we are sorry to inform you that she well have to attend a different school. Therefore it is our pleasure to announce that Sarasaki High School has accepted your daughter.

Principal Hitomisho

Setting the note back on the table, she shuffled into the kitchen to cook. She would have to tell Kagome about the news over some Oden. 

::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::~*::

Kagome held onto Shippo as she walked towards the small village in Inuyasha's forest. _I cant get to mad, or else I'll go into a miko rage…and that's no good!_ She thought to herself. She then stopped and paused. A miko rage? Where had she learned that? Once again that feeling that there were holes in her memory came over her. Shaking her head slowly, she waited for the feeling to leave her, before continuing into the forest and onto the village.

Entering into the village she spotted Sango and Miroku sitting quietly next to each other, Sango's eyes were red-rimmed, and Miroku's face was sad. Kagome immediately forgot about her anger, and rushed to her friends concern etching her face. 

"Sango, Miroku what's wrong?" 

The two looked up and then back down. 

"K-Kaede has been killed." Miroku said slowly. His eyes looking up to judge Kagome's reaction. She stood there stock still, slowly, very slowly she sat down.

"How?" She said faintly. 

"Naraku…we think." 

Kagome gazed into the surrounding village. The people moved mechanically it seemed, each harboring a sad face.

"He has went to far! How…why…we will kill him! We will make his death a long and painful one!" Kagome bit out at last. Miroku and Sango looked at her, finally taking in her appearance. Kagome's hair was longer, reaching her mid thighs, she was wearing an outfit similar to Sango's taijiya one. Two swords were strapped to her back, and they seemed to hum with power.

"Where, may I ask Lady Kagome, did you get the uh…equipment?" Miroku asked softly, his hands were itching, but noticing the mood he didn't grope anyone.

"I'm not quite sure really…" Kagome said them distractedly. 

It was at this time that Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to appear. Inuyasha looked once at Kagome before he began to rant.

"Oi wench! Where the hell have you been!? The reason we're all stuck here finding these damn shards is because your weak ass broke the damn Shikon no Tama! Kikyo would never have taken this long to find the shards! FOR THAT MATTER SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER BROKEN IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE! And another thing-"

"Inuyasha Osuwari. " Kagome said icily calmly. Inuyasha landed farther into the dirt than usually, and Miroku noticed this. _Her powers have improved…_

Kagome walked past the hole that Inuyasha was currently occupying. She seat Kikyo a look that would kill…if she wasn't already dead, and kept walking. 

"Shippo, take me to Kaede's grave." Kagome stated. Shippo nodded slightly and bounded in front of her. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Upon arriving at Kaede's grave, Kagome knelt and looked sadly at the mound of earth, with small flowers covering it.

"Shippo, go to Sango and Miroku, tell them that we will be leaving within the hour." She said softly.

"But Kagoooome! I wanna stay with you! I have to protect you!" He said.

"Go Shippo. I'm trusting you with this task. If I get into any trouble I will yell for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He puffed out his chest importantly, and scampered off to the next clearing.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

When he reached the clearing, Shippo was faced with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha having a glaring competition, while Kikyo hung onto Inuyasha's arm. Taking a deep breathe, Shippo held it while he passed Kikyo. 

"Sango, Miroku! Kagome says that we will be leaving within the hour!" He sat on Miroku's shoulder. They both nodded and began to gather up their belongings. 

"Now hold up a minute! Since when did she begin calling the damn shots?" Inuyasha said.

"She is not needed. She is weak, lets get rid of her forever Inuyasha." Kikyo said seductively in his ear. The rest of the gang looked at her in shock, they couldn't believe she had the audacity to say that now that in front of them.

"Now hold up you rotten corpse! You shouldn't talk about my mommy like that! Who do-" Shippo never finished his sentence because Inuyasha had plucked him off of Miroku's shoulder and was shaking him roughly. 

"Put him down this INSTANT INUYASHA! Shippo, mind your manners around those who are older than you." Kagome broke in. Inuyasha threw Shippo down who then ran to Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and began to glare at her. 

"Now wench, when did you become the boss around here?"

"Osuwari mutt." Kagome said. "If you want to call me names, I will do the same." Kagome said, her voice and face were emotionless. _Never show your emotions, those are your greatest enemy._Kagome shook her head as a silky voice entered. She remembered someone tell her that before. _Who was it?_ Shaking her head slightly again, Kagome turned to face Kikyo.

"So you want to get rid of me? What for Kikyo? To have your soul back? To live where you should not? You should never have been created and you know it! You can have your soul back, it would do no harm to me. I am not your reincarnation. As you very well know. So…take it back from me Kikyo. I want you to." Kagome said. All those words, were hers, and yet they weren't, that information. Kagome was more than a little confused, but showed nothing. Kikyo said nothing, but her eyes narrowed in anger. She notched an arrow from the bow she had picked up and aimed it at Kagome. 

"You deserve nothing short of death." She whispered hatefully at Kagome. Kagome merely smirked and waited. Her face slipping into a bored mask. Kikyo growled at this and released her arrow. It flew with deadly accuracy, the arrow was shimmering a dark red, Kikyo's miko powers tainted with her hatred and impureness. Kagome watched the arrow impassively and waited. 

Shippo thought his mom was frozen with fear, and he himself could not move, he felt paralyzed as he watched the arrow draw nearer to her still form. Suddenly right before the arrow was to pierce her heart, Kagome moved into action. Her movements faster than Shippo would have expected, she unsheathed one of her swords and slashed the arrow in half. Shippo's eyes widened at the site of the blade. It was all black, and double-edged, except for silver writing that he could not make out. The sword hummed with power that he could hear from where he was frozen. 

Kagome looked at Kikyo impassively. Kikyo's eyes had widened slightly, only to narrow in anger again. She notched two more arrows and sent them both at the same time. They came at Kagome like two red comets, swirling and twisting straight for her. Unsheathing her other sword with a practiced motion, she sliced both the arrows before they came any nearer than the last. Before Kikyo could notch another arrow, Kagome raised her hand, her palm facing Kikyo. A black arrow appeared spinning slowly, facing Kikyo, it stayed close to Kagome's palm. The tip of the energy arrow was silver, while white lines ran along the shaft of the arrow. Kagome released it and it flew forward at an unbelievable rate, Kikyo's eyes widened considerably, as she looked at the black arrow that would be her death. Before the arrow reached Kikyo it stopped, the force of its momentum sending a powerful wind towards Kikyo, which she stumbled backwards against. 

"I will not kill you Kikyo…yet." Kagome said. The arrow disappeared and Kagome turned to the rest of the gang. Inuyasha stared at her for a minute before rushing over to Kikyo. Kagome could care less what he did, so long as everyone else was alright.

"Wow Lady Kagome! I never knew…where may I ask did you learn all of that?"

Kagome stood still for a moment. _Where did I learn all of that?_

"I'm not quite sure. It was… instinctive." She replied. Miroku nodded, sensing that she didn't want to talk about it. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with a gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing wench? Your not taking over! Im the boss around her! What I say goes! And I say we are leaving RIGHT NOW!" He finished. Kagome fixed him with such a cold stare that he faltered on his way back to Kikyo. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Ryuko looked at the towards the clearing with mild interest. She glanced at her partner, who was clearly trying not to laugh. She had gotten over the uneasiness she had with him, and they had slowly started to form something close to a small friendship. 

"And Koenma wants us to protect her?" Ryuko said under her breathe. She shook her head at the irony of it all. The girl not remember anything of Youko, and Kuronue, nor those psychotic princesses, yet she remembered her training. 

"What should we do? Should we join this so called hunting group? Or…go to Koenma, and inform him of this development?" She asked her partner.

"Naw…knowing him, he'd probably find us something to do that's worse than this." Kuronue replied with a mischievous smile. 

Ryuko looked at him suspiciously then shook her head, she knew he wanted her to ask what could be worse than this, but she realized that she didn't want to learn the answer. 

"Well. Do you prefer to join them then?" She asked a touch impatiently.

"Why my dear, I thought you'd never ask." He said, and in a flash he had grabbed her hand and was dragging her toward the small Shikon hunting group. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kagome had been helping Shippo put his hair back into a ponytail, when she felt a familiar youkai aura, and it was coming fast. Apparently Inuyasha had sensed it to because he had shoved Kikyo behind him and had drawn Tetsusaiga. A youkai appeared suddenly with another slightly being dragged into the clearing. The first was wearing all black, and had black wings, a black hat was perched on his head, a scythe in one hand, and the other youkai's hand in the other. The other youkai was female, and had long black hair with silver streaks down to her knees. She had on a black kimono with silver roses on the on the sleeves and collar, her obi was silver with black roses. Black wings closed and opened on her back. Her eyes were red, and currently seemed to glow as she glared at the other youkai.

"Hello. I'm Kur-"

"Kuronue." Kagome said faintly. There was something about this youkai. It tickled the back of her memory, no it itched at the back of her memory, it was foggy, but images started to appear. Flashes. A large castle, two kitsune princesses. Kuronue. You-. Kagome shook her head, that last name wouldn't form, but an image of beautiful golden eyes, and wonderfully soft silky silver hair did, and looked back at the two youkai. 

"Yes. I'm Kuronue, and this is my…mate Ryuko." He said. The aforementioned youkai looked as if she were going to faint. Kuronue only chuckled, which sent her to glare at him. _If looks could kill_. Kagome thought, _Kuronue would be dead in a second._ Kagome laughed at the pair, but was cut short by Inuyasha.

"I don't care who the hell you are! What in the seven hells do you want?" Inuyasha said. 

Kuronue merely glanced at him before re-directing his gaze towards Kagome.

"We wish to join your quest to find the Shikon shards. Naraku must be stopped at all cost." 

Kagome smiled softly. And said:

"Yes, you may join, an enemy of Naraku' s a friend of ours!" At the same time that Inuyasha said

"Hell bloody no!" Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other.

"OSUWARI! INUYASHA!" She took a deep breath and went on more calmly. "Inuyasha, we really need all the help we can get when we fight Naraku, and turning down willing fighter is utterly ridiculous, and anyway! It isn't your choice, it is all of ours. Who wants Ryuko and Kuronue to join?" Kagome said, redirecting the last statement to the rest of the group excluding Kikyo and Inuyasha. All hands went up, and Kirara even included a soft purr. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who began to grumble about weak youkai, and she smiled apologetically at Kuronue and Ryuko. 

"He isn't always like this, really." Kagome said. Kuronue raised an eyebrow at her, and Kagome slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay…so he usually is like this, its just something you have to get used to it." Kagome said. Kikyo snorted and Kagome sent her a hard stare. 

"Well…we were just about to set off! Welcome to our group." Kagome said as she stood up and shook hands with them both. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Shigekazu paced his throne room frantically. Her memory gone! 

"What should we do sir? All we planed for naught?" Kioko said frantically.

"No! Not for nothing…Minity, and Atsuko…they must trigger her memory again! There has got to be a way. Bring them to me." He said. His silver hair swept the floor as he sat moved to sit in the throne. His silver eyes, with black and white specked in, moved from his hands to the door back. The black stripes outlined in white moved as his jaw muscle clenched. The white upside moon outlined in black on his forehead crinkled as his forehead crinkled in a worried fashion. The door burst open and in walked Minity and Atsuko. Each carrying his traits, yet not all. He could barely control himself.

"Atsuko, Minity! Her memory has been erased!" He said worriedly. The two sisters stopped smiling up at their father, and frown instead.

"Do not worry father…we will help her to remember," Minity started.

"We will travel to the Sengoku Jidai right now." Atsuko finished. Their father nodded, thankful that his daughters had been serious for once. Atsuko raised her hand slowly, and started whispering to the wind. Swiftly, a wind elemental appeared. It was a silver shimmer of a women with long hair, she seemed to have no feet, her dress was long, and transparent, as was she, she moved with the wind and her fingers seemed to be making a pattern in the air. She bowed to Atsuko. And gave the rest a nod. Shigekazu grunted. _Damn elementals only obey those who call._ He shook his head slightly. The patterns in the air the elemental had been making, began to form a shape. Atsuko whispered something else to the elemental in the Language of the Wind, and then a bubble appeared around Atsuko, then around Minity.

"Your going to travel through time in a bubble?" Shigekazu asked his daughters skeptically. Atsuko merely glared and gave the elemental a nod. The bubble began to lift, and then they zoomed out of the castle at an alarming rate. The wind elemental flying after them in a rush of wind. 

"Damn elementals…" Shigekazu said. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Minity: I AM **SOOOOOOO** SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! ONCE AGAIN TERRIBLE SORRY…kinda got caught up in reading other peoples fanfics…mines got put on hold! 


	10. A New School

Disclaimer: La la la la! First Chapter!!!! 0(^_^)0

****

AN: Thnx for all the reviews! IM ALMOST AT 150!! Yippee! I'm so happy *tear*

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Humming quietly to herself, Kagome began to stir the ramen. She waited until it looked like it was ready, and then began to dish out food for the others. _Cooking for 8 now…_Kagome was seriously contemplating on whether or not Kikyo deserved food. _Everyone has some good in them._ Kagome thought, unconsciously quoting her mother. 

"Dinner is ready!" She said loudly. Everyone gathered around the fire, holding out their hands for their bowls. The dinner moved by slowly in the beginning until:

"Where exactly is the next shard?" Kuronue asked quietly, ramen hanging from his lips. Ryuko wiped it away disgustedly, and Kagome smiled at the loving couple((hahaha)). Kuronue only smirked at Ryuko as she glared and mumbled under her breath. Kagome caught something about, 'bad-mannered youkai' but she was quite sure. 

"Well…a little to the north of here, if I'm not mistaken. So Kuronue, where do you and Ryuko come from?" She asked, more like yelled over the slurping noises coming from Inuyasha's direction. 

"Actually, we come from the Ma-" He was suddenly elbowed extremely hard by a tight faced Ryuko.

"Don't talk with your mouth full…_dear_." She glared at him, and Kagome had the sneaking feeling that they were hiding something, _but everyone has their own secrets!_ Kagome thought. _I sure do have enough of mine_. She thought, thinking back on all her friends in the future, that knew nothing about the real reasons behind all her sicknesses. 

"We actually live by ourselves little ways away from a small fishing village in the East." Ryuko said, sending Kuronue a meaningful sideways glare. Kagome nodded slowly and finished her ramen. Inuyasha snorted and glared at Kuronue challenging.

"So…why do you want to fight Naraku? Did he do something to your stinking fish house?" Inuyasha said contemptuously. Kagome shook her hand angrily he just didn't know when to stop. She looked over at Kuronue ready to apologize for Inuyasha's behavior, and found him smiling. **_Smiling_**. She shook her head in disbelief and waited for his reaction.

"As a matter of fact, he did. But that small fish house is all I have. I have heard of you before…don't you own a tree? Inuyasha's tree right? Isn't that what its called? And your brother? Sesshoumaru right? Ruler and Owner of the Western Lands. Hmm…so how goes that tree eh?" Kuronue looked at Inuyasha innocently. Inuyasha's face had turned a bright red, matching his haori perfectly, his eyes had narrowed to slits, and he was drumming his claws against his crossed arms. Kagome was trying very, very hard not to laugh, Miroku was looking calmly into the fire, his lips twitching madly, and Sango staring so hard at Hiraikotsu that she might as well have been staring Inuyasha straight in the face laughing. Shippo…Shippo was outright laughing, and doubled over at that. 

"It isn't funny. Obviously this weaklings little fish house is so far out in fucken no where that he doesn't even learn the right information! Sesshoumaru is my half-brother. Inuyasha's forest! Not tree you idiot!" He glared down at Kuronue, as soon as he had began to rant, he had stood up. Kuronue through his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha, ruler of Inuyasha's jungle…I really do mean it…I mean what do I have to compare? My little fishing house, next to the ocean…and your land of shrubbery! Really…I mean…you must have the best shrubbery around! I'm sure of it! I Really must see it sometime! It would humble me to no end!" Kuronue said in a voice full of awe. A vein throbbed in Inuyasha's forehead, and his eye twitched madly. By this time everyone was busting out laughing, with the exception of one dead…thing((cough**kikyo**cough)). A tear leaked out of Kagome, and she wiped away, clutching mercilessly at her aching stomach. Her stomach protesting to all the laughter. Kuronue sat still, innocence and confusion etched into his face.

"What? I speak only the truth! I really would like to see Inuyasha's Shrubbery." He said. 

"That's it! Get up! We'll see who wants to see shrubbery! Your gonna be tastin' dirt bastard!" Inuyasha said flexing his claws. 

"Gentlemen. I believe that's enough! We have had a long day…and personally I think I need to go home for a few days, just to make sure I'm not missing anything." Kagome said, expecting to hear argument from Inuyasha she braced herself. The truth was, she couldn't stand being around Kikyo, watching her and Inuyasha cuddle, and kiss. It was really disgusting. 

"Fine, lets go." He said. Kagome looked confused.

"Kikyo's here, she can sense the shards too. We'll hunt while you do whatever it is you need to do. Be back here in a week!" He said. Kagome nodded slowly, seeing a deeper meaning in the words. _He…I'm not really needed anymore am I? _As they started the journey back to Inuyasha's Forest. It didn't take them long to get back, they were only a few hours away. Saying goodbye to everyone, Kagome jumped over the well, and into the welcoming warmth of the magic.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kagome's mom was sitting at the table when she came home, which Kagome immediately knew for something bad.

"Mom! What's wrong? Is it Souta? Grandpa?" She asked frantically as she took the seat directly across from her. Her mom shook her head, and referred to a note laying innocently on the table. Kagome picked it up read the contents quickly, and then promptly fainted. 

Mrs. Higurashi did not expect that to happen, and so when it need she jumped out of her seat, as Kagome's head hit the table, in what she was sure was a painful way and that would definitely bring a large headache. Lifting her daughter until she was in a sitting position Mrs. Higurashi began to fan her, and shook her slightly. Kagome came to and shook her head.

"Tell me it was all a really bad dream!" Kagome moaned. 

"I'm afraid not dear." She replied.

"OH!!! Why me!?!? Sarasaki! It's the…the…the worst school ever! Not to mention the walk there! I could get shot! Or worse…mugged! Wait… I could get mugged or worse shot!" Kagome then begin to turn to her mother desperately. "Mom! GET ME OUT OF THIS! YOU HAVE TO! PLLLLLEASE!?!" 

"Now Kagome! I know I've taught you better than that! Honestly! Where is the mature young women that I have the pleasure of having as my daughter?" She said. She gave Kagome "the look" and Kagome sullenly agreed that she wouldn't argue about the school anymore.

Dragging her feet, she went upstairs to her room. When she opened her door she saw her uniform, and groaned. ((I've changed the uniform for my story! Sorry guyz!))

It was almost the exact same as her previous uniform, except it was black and white. _I swear I've had enough of these colors._ Sighing and accepting defeat. Kagome snuggled into bed and fell asleep. Her dreams full of strange places, and even stranger dreams. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

The morning dawned bright and early, and the sun found Kagome asleep with her head buried in the pillow. The sun, being the sneaky little sleep-stealer that it was, decided to turn all its attention on the girl lying peacefully in her bed. Buyo, Kagome's cat, took notice that the sun was failing in its attempt to wake the teenager, so being the nice cat that it was, it decided to take it upon itself to help the sun out. The fat cat took a well groomed claw, and, placing it strategically on the girl who was dead to world, and the sun's attempts to wake her, swiped softly, but effectively.

Kagome awoke with a sharp scream. Tossing Buyo off her chest she glared at the cat before looking at her alarm clock. 7:15. No. Kagome jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Taking the quickest shower of her life, she then ran back to her room, and put on her uniform. _This skirt is extremely short! Shorter than my last one!!_ Kagome thought in her mind as she frantically tried to pull it down to lower than mid thigh. 7:25. Kagome eeep'd and ran out of her room. 

"Hi mom! Bye mom! Thanks for the toast!" Finally out the door Kagome kept running. _I'm never gonna make it! Oh no! I'm going to be late to my first day at this new school! What a great impression I'll make then! And not to mention the fact that I'll be absent from this school just as much as the-_ Kagome never finished her thought, she suddenly ran into something incredibly hard. _Oh great! Now I run into walls!_

Kagome lay on the ground waiting for her vision to clear, and when it did, her first sight was red. _I'm I bleeding!?!_ Kagome sat up frantically, only to bump her head into something…or someone because there was an exclamation of 'ow'.

"Are you alright miss?" A soft silky voice protruded her thoughts. Kagome's vision cleared and she almost gasped at the vision in front of her. A nice soft, yet masculine face. Beautiful emerald eyes. And silky red hair. Kagome shook her head slightly and finally realized that he was talking to her.

"I'm fine…thank you. But I really must go! Sorry for running into you!!" Kagome then bolted up and ran towards the direction of Sarasaki High.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kurama rubbed his forehead slightly, it really had hurt. Inside Youko was screaming.

__

Kagome! Come back!!……Kagome…Kurama! Move your ass! Faster human! I want to see her…I need to see her. Come on! And when we get there, keep an eye on her…

Right, but aren't you getting just a little too excited? 

__

*Glare*

Kurama shook his head as he hurried to Sarasaki High. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kagome reached the school, and was suddenly met by an overly cheerful young girl.

"Hello!!! My name is Botan! I will be showing you around school today!" She flashed a bright smile as she grabbed Kagome.

"H-how did you know I was new?"

"Uh…I'm part of the welcoming committee. We are told of all the new transfers into Sarasaki High! And uhm…your the latest one!" She flashed another brilliant smile and dragged Kagome to the office. 

"Gotta get your schedule first, then we can see who your with..." Botan mumbled. Kagome heard her and was suddenly a little scared. _Who your with?_ Kagome shook her head. She probably meant other people on the welcoming committee. When they entered the office, Kagome realized how different it was from her other school. For one thing, the secretary's shirt was cut…way too low for a business area. And the tall guy wearing the green school uniform, who to Kagome had way too much gel in his hair, had the worst mouth she had ever heard, including Inuyasha! 

"Yusuke! Watch your mouth!" Botan said as she bopped him on the head the a nearby basket. 

"Oi! What the fuck was that for?" Yusuke screamed.

"YUSUKE!" A light browned haired girl walked into the office. Her schoolbag attached itself with Yusuke's head, and Yusuke turned his glare to her. 

"What the fu- heck was that for!?" He screamed again.

"YOU DITCHED…AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! WHEN ARE YOU-" The rest of the conversation was lost, because the girl had dragged a protesting Yusuke out by the ear. Botan shook her hand sadly, before perking up and once again grabbing Kagome.

"Well. It seems like you have most of your classes with Shuuichi. He's really nice and can show you around!" 

Kagome nodded numbly, the shock from the differences of schools still with her. 

"Your first class is Mythical History. It's a really great class, if I'm not mistaken, you've come just in time for the history of the Mahou Kitsune." Botan said enthusiastically. 

"The…the what?" Kagome asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"You mean you've never ever heard of the Mahou Kitsune? Weelllll…you teacher Mrs. Yamanashi will definitely teach you all you need to know about the Mahou Kitsune!" Botan exclaimed. Kagome nodded and couldn't help but smile back at the cheerful girl. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

They stopped in front of a door and Botan all but pushed the shy Kagome in. A beautiful lady was at the head of the class speaking. She didn't look much older than Kagome, perhaps maybe 4 years older. She seemed really familiar to Kagome for some reason. 

"Ah. I see our new student has arrived." She turned around, and the first thing Kagome noticed besides the silver hair, was her eyes. They were silver specked with white. _Now where have I seen those before?_ Kagome thought. 

"Mrs. Higurashi, if you would please take the seat next to Mr. Minamino…" The teacher gestured to an empty seat next to the window. She looked at who "Mr. Minamino" was and almost ran out of the room. It was the same guy she had bumped into that morning. Thinking her day couldn't get any worse, first being late, then seating next to him, Mrs. Yamanashi had to ask her to tell a little bit about herself. Kagome swore she saw the woman laughing behind her hand when Kagome blushed. 

"Uhm…my name is Kagome Higurashi, and uhm… I live at Sunset Shrine…and…well that's about it!" Kagome then rushed to her seat and buried her head behind her notebook.

"Oh my god! Look at her, she so…ugly! Did you see her face? She's so pale. And oh my goodness her eyes! That's not natural, must be contacts, although why she would wear that color is beyond me." Kagome heard a girl whisper. She peeked from around her notebook and behind her towards the voice she heard, and almost fainted. The girl who was speaking had black hair to her shoulders. She was wearing green eye shadow, purple lipstick, and her face was orange. Too much blush…or sun. Kagome shuddered and the girl looked her way. Her face turned to disgust.

"Why are sitting next to Shuuichi? He's mine you know." Kagome flinched. The girls voice was too high pitched to be normal. She glanced at Shuuichi, who was either not listening, or wasn't paying attention. Kagome wondered if what she said was really true. _Shuuichi doesn't seem like the type to date that…kind of person._ Kagome shook her head, and left other people's business alone. She then focused on the teacher. 

"Today we will be learning about the Mahou Kitsune. I guess the best way to start is to say that the Mahou Kitsune are responsible for the barrier between the worlds, and for the Sprit Realm and the Makai also. A long time ago there was no distinction between the three worlds, spirits walked the earth freely, youkai and humans were at constant war with evil youkai and humans, and evil was far greater than good. There was a Kitsune, his name was Kiyoshi. Sensing that good was losing the war, he decided to take it upon himself and separate the worlds. He asked the Gods for the power to do so, for the power to make the world right, and the Gods granted his wish. What he did however was only create the Spirit Realm. With the absence of wandering and malevolent spirits, evil loss a lot of it's power, balancing the nature of good and evil. Sensing that he could do no more he once again went to the Gods, asking for more power. The Gods did not grant his wish, but did give him a Kitsune wife, her name was Taka. She was the most beautiful youkai he had ever seen. And she was powerful. Together they kept the balance between good and evil. Hundreds of years later, the Mahou Kitsune had grown. The daughters usually had more power than the sons. The Mahou Kitsune became the most powerful youkai of all, which of course led to rebellion between the Noble Youkai families. Who would marry the daughter of the Mahou Kitsune? That was the true goal. When you married anyone of the Mahou Kitsune, you would gain the powers of the Mahou. Soon it was came to bloodshed, and others, jealous youkai, ones who wanted the beauty and perfection of the Mahou, began to kill them. Murder them one by one until the Mahou Kitsune were forced into hiding……" Mrs. Yamanashi's faded out as image's began to flood Kagome's mind.

::~*::~*Kagome's Head::~*::~*

__

A small Kitsune girl ran into a vast garden. She wore a black and silver kimono with a black obi. The hem and sleeves were patterned with white sakura blossoms. On the back was a black fox with six tails each tip silver, with a white underbelly. The little girl ran into the arms of her father and she gave him a sound kiss on the cheek, her little fangs protruding out of her mouth as she smiled. 

"Kagome! What are you doing out here? I thought you were eating breakfast little one?"

"Atsuko and Minity said that you had something important to tell me, but they wont tell me what. And they said that they wouldn't train with me until I came to you!" Kagome whined softly. The father laughed softly, and his eyes looked off into the distance.

"So it is time already? Well my little fox…" He sat down on a fountain and put her on his knee. "When you are older…you will be expected to do something…great." He said slowly.

"Great? Like…heroic?"

"Precisely. You are a very strong little kitsune, and there will come a time that your powers will be needed, worlds will depend on you. You have to train hard because it has been Prophesized that you will be someone great. More than Great Grandpa Kiyoshi and Great Grandma Taka."

"Really!?"

"Hai."

"When will I know?"

"The time will come. Do not worry little one, your sisters and I will be there to help you." 

Kagome smiled up at her father. Jumping off his knee, she looked up at him, her silver eyes twinkling, the black and white specks swirled together. 

"I'll try my best papa!" She said before running off, her black tail tipped with silver trailing after her. Shigekazu looked after his daughters retreating form sadly. Knowing the great burden that had been placed on her without her full knowledge. 

::*~::~*Out of Kagome's Head::~*::~*

Kagome snapped out of her daydream, filling very dizzy. Looking to the front of the room, ready to ask Mrs. Yamanashi if she could to the nurses office, she found the teacher looking at her attentively. Something about her…suddenly there was a kitsune image superimposed over Mrs. Yamanashi. Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. She felt the dizziness grow stronger. Mrs. Yamanashi smiled a secret, and knowing smile before Kagome blacked out.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Minity: I'm pooped. No time to edit! REVIEW! 

Youko: Hurry! She's holding me captive!


	11. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own!!!!! Anything…except plot!

REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME!

Minity: Hey guys! Oh man the reviews were so inspiring! Sorry bout the wait… And yes…I will let Youko go now tear I DON'T WANNNNNNNNNNNNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome woke up to an irritable poking in her side. Turning over so that her back was to the offending poker, Kagome tried to slid back into that wonderful chasm of sleep snuggling her head deeper into the pillow. She heard an exasperated sigh, and another deeper poke.

"Wake up already!" A voice practically screamed. Kagome, not expecting the scream shot up bumping her head against someone's forehead.

"OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…WHY DID YOU SCREAM!?!?" Kagome screamed realizing that this person was the cause of her unfortunate wake up call.

"Because you were taking to long to wake up yourself!" The woman said. Kagome finally realized where she was. The Nurse's Office. The one place she hated. The school nurse, she had heard, was a quiet woman on the outside, but once you were in her office… No one went to the nurses office. Kagome stood up slowly and looked at the nurse, and sat back down.

"Mrs. Yamanashi? But…weren't…aren't you my Mythical History teacher? I'm so confused!" Kagome moaned. The nurse smiled.

"Oh no! That's my sister. We're twins except for some slight differences…like my eyes for example." She opened her eyes like owls, and blinked. Kagome almost burst into a fit of giggles. She really did look like an owl. She took in the difference of eye color. Where Mrs. Yamanashi's eyes were silver with white, the nurse's were silver with black specks. Kagome had that sense of familiarity again that she had with Ms. Yamanashi.

"So…uhm…Ms. Yamanashi how did I get here?"

"Hmm…call me Minity. Ms. Yamanashi is to formal! Make me sound old why don't you. As to how you got here…well you passed out in the middle of my sister's lesson. And young Shuuichi brought …well carried you over. I had to threaten him to get him out of here." Minity said while moving around the small nurse's office gathering a few tools, that Kagome was sure she really didn't need.

"Ah…well I feel right as rain…so I think I should go to my class now." Kagome said a little nervously. _Now what is she going to do with that needle?_ She thought as Minity grabbed an extra long needle from a tube.

"Ah ah ah! Nope, I'm supposed to examine you Little Fox!" She said as she spun around the needle flashing dangerously. Kagome stopped, but not because of the needle.

"What did you call me?"

Minity lowered the needle slightly, and her eyes looked back and forth as if searching for an escape, and her fingers twitched.

"Uh…Little Fox. It's because your as…skittish as a fox!" She finished brightly with a false smile.

"No…Minity you tell me this instant! You and Atsuko were always hiding things! Its not fair!" Kagome blurted out. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, and her hands rushed to her face to cover her mouth. The needle dropped from Minity's hand, and she walked slowly over to Kagome, a look of wonder gracing her features. Then it happened again, a Kitsune's image superimposed over Minity's this time it flickered longer. Kagome stepped back slightly.

"So…your remembering Little Fox. So soon. Well…I was sent here to break the spell over your memory. So…are you ready?" She asked. Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed Kagome's head and smiled. A black upside down crescent moon outlined in sliver appeared on her forehead along with black stripes also outlined with silver. And then Kagome felt herself falling, and saw black.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryuko paced back and forth in the small interior of Koenma's office. He had just finished telling the Spirit Detectives what was going on, and who was who, and now they awaited instructions.

"So…what your saying is that…Naraku has found some way to travel here…and is now able to cross the barriers?"

"Unh huh."

"And he is now taking up residence in the Makai?" Kuronue said. Koenma nodded once again. All the spirit detectives were present, including Kuwabara who had just come back from his trip. Kuronue and Ryuko sat side by side on one side, while Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stood or leaned against the wall.

"Alright toddler. What do we gotta do? Travel to the Makai, defeat Naraku, and come back in time to save the barrier?" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Precisely."

Yusuke's mouth dropped.

"Now that we have an understanding, I have a task for all you. Ryuko don't give me that look, I know that I said all you had to do was watch her…but we do need you. We will need all the help we can get. Kuronue I want you and Ryuko to go back to the Sengoku Jidai and retrieve Kagome's friends, Sango and Miroku. You'll probably have to bring Shippo along too. Inuyasha…hmm…him too. If at all possible leave the dead one, she's not to be trusted. Hiei and Kurama I want you two to go to the Makai and check out any strange activity. Yusuke and Kuwabara…I want you two to keep an eye on Kagome."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh no they don't! Kurama let me out!

Is that really a good idea? You don't seem to be very happy, and when your not happy… especially about Kagome it seems you lose control.

Shut up human. AND LET ME OUT!

Kurama tried to hold on to the slight control he had over his body, but it wasn't enough. Youko broke through and he felt himself transforming.

Hiei watched as Kurama seemed to be having an inner struggle. Shaking his head slightly, Hiei wanted for the inevitable. Youko was coming out. Hiei noticed that it was happening more frequently, and summed it up to it being him being in "love" with the ningen Koenma was talking about. Hiei didn't care how powerful the ningen was, she was still a ningen. _And anyways_ _Love is a weak emotion. Emotions are a weakness, and this only proves it._ He finished as Youko appeared in front of them.

Youko was ready to rip apart Koenma's throat. Who did he think he was, getting in the way of him and his mate-to-be's way. Growling low in his throat he advanced on Koenma, who eeep'd and scuttled behind Hiei.

"Uh…Youko, so nice of you to uh drop in. How about that mission eh? What brings you…uh out?"

"Koenma…change it."

"But…I need you and Hiei to watch for strange activities…come on! Alright alright!!! I'll change it…uhm…Ryuko and Kuronue you guys will go to the Makai and watch for any strange activity. Youko, you will watch over Kagome. Er…Hiei you and Yusuke will go back and gather her friends, oh and Kuronue take Kuwabara with you. I don't trust him in the Sengoku Jidai. And ogre…bring me food!" Koenma said as Youko nodded slightly and backed up. Jumping back into his chair Koenma dug into his food.

"Welf? Gef gwoin!"

The crew took it as their sign to depart and they exited through various portals.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Exiting through the portal Ryuko scanned the area for signs of danger. Seeing nor sensing non she turned back around to her companions. The orange headed idiot was just now stumbling through the portal and she could almost feel Kuronue's exasperation with having to bring him along. Ryuko was thinking the same thing, he didn't seem like much help. More of a hindrance really.

"Well…where should we start?"

"First, let's go to my house. Youko and I have a network of various people who bring us information about what's going on in the Makai…the Reikai too. Never know when something good might pop up in the spirit world." Kuronue walked away with an annoyed glance back at Kuwabara. Ryuko shook her head, realizing that this would be a long trip.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yusuke and Hiei surveyed there surroundings casual.

"Nice change of scenery doncha think?" Yusuke asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning against a large tree.

"Hn." Hiei replied. Shaking his head Yusuke sighed.

"Well…lets go, I don't wanna be here anymore than you do."

The duo walked through the forest until they came to a small village. They had barely stepped into the outskirts when a huge boomerang sailed towards Hiei, who dodged the huge projectile with barely veiled disgust.

"Ningens." He said contemptuously. Yusuke, who did not have Hiei's nose was slightly confused, and upset at being attack.

"WHO THE HELL THROUGH THAT? COME OUT NOW YOU FUCKEN COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled into the village. A young woman appeared to the side of them, the huge boomerang in her hand, next to her was a monk with his hand on a rosary surrounding his right hand, on his shoulder was a small kitsune.

"This must be them." Yusuke said to Hiei.

"Obviously." Came the fire demon's reply. Yusuke glared at him before turning his attention back to his attackers.

"Hey! We're not here to hurt you! We're actually trying to help you!" Yusuke said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango looked at them cautiously.

"They're wearing clothes from Kagome's time…" Miroku whispered to Sango. "Well, one of them anyway."

"Help us with what?" Sango yelled out.

"Kagome needs you help." Yusuke said. So it was a lie. He couldn't think of any other way to get them to come along.

"What were you saying about the wench?" A voice came, soon followed by the body of Inuyasha, with Kikyo on his back. Hiei gagged softly, and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled at them. "And how do you know Kagome?"

Yusuke choose to ignore him, and directed his attention towards the two humans.

"Apparently Naraku has found some way to get to our time, and we need your help." He said. That got everyone's attention, and soon enough he had opened up another portal and was leading them all out.

"The corpse is coming?" Hiei said as they watched them all enter the portal.

"It can't be helped." Yusuke said, following them into the portal that lead to Koenma's office.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She slowly stood up, her limbs feeling weak. When her vision cleared, the first thing she noticed was her sister standing over her, watching her carefully.

"Minity…what are you doing?" She asked, very confused.

"Do you remember anything at all?" She asked.

What kind of a question is that?

"Of course I remember everything…what kind of a-……oh." Suddenly she actually made sense of her memories, everything fell together with a click and she dropped to her knees.

"Youko…"

It was barely a whisper. Minity dropped down next to her.

"There hasn't been clear word of him since the day he pushed you into the well. Some say that he's dead…others…" Her voice trailed off as Kagome's body started to shake slightly. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered comforting words.

"Ah…but Kagome. I have reason to believe that Youko is indeed nearer to you than you think." She said. She heard a small laugh escape Kagome's mouth.

"You know. That's the first time that I can recall you being serious…"

Minity sniffed indignantly.

"Where can I go to find more information about Youko? Is there anyone that might know if he's alive or not? Do you-"

"Cool it Little Fox. We can find your lover-boy…but first you have to visit father."

"Why should I? He's the one who sent me away in the first place."

"You know why he did that Kagome! Mahou Kitsune were being killed left and right, you were targeted next!"

"But you don't know what I've gone through!"

"Of course I do! We watched you grow up while we were in hiding! You have no idea how much it pained father not to be able to watch you grow up!"

"I-I just don't think I can see him right now…I have to find Youko."

Minity huffed, and nodded her head.

"Fine. But we go to father directly after that!"

"Agreed."

Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Minity…how can I revert to my true form?"

"Father will teach you."

Kagome grumbled.

"That's what I thought."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minity: Ah! I'm soooooo sorry for the wait! Please review!


	12. Deadly Information, and Kagome's Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…except the plot!

Minity: Here's Chapter 12 for your reading pleasure!

Chapter 12

Deadly Information, and Kagome's Reunion

::::::::::::::::::::

Kuronue paced the floor of his study, while trying very hard to restrain himself from tearing at Kuwabara's neck. The big oaf was flexing and showing off to one of the female servants, and his incessant bragging was starting to grate his nerves.

"If it isn't too much to ask Kaori, could you possibly take Kuwabara on a tour of the grounds?"

"Yes Master Kuronue."

He watched with contained happiness as they left his study.

"I thought you would never send him away." Ryuko said.

"I didn't see you do anything to help, and your supposed to be my mate!" He smiled at her as she glared.

"We are not with them anymore, there is no need to keep up **_that_** charade."

"Why not? I like it."

A faint blush crept onto Ryuko's cheeks, and she glared at him full force.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Well…it seems that a strange new demon has taken up residence, well he has more or less taken over, the northern part of the Makai, and he is holding a tournament in one month. The prize is a piece of land to rule, and one piece of the Shikon no Tama." Kuronue said. His brow creased in concentration. "I believe we all know who this new and illusive new demon is. Our favorite hanyou, Naraku. But the question is how he got here…and how he was able to take over Northern Makai."

Ryuko nodded, and they both fell into a contemplative silence.

:::::::::::::::::::

Koenma looked at the new group apprehensively. His gaze fell onto the undead miko, who glared back at him. Botan cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Technically, since I am the Lady of Death, or the Grim Reaper whichever you like, I know for a fact that you, Kikyo, died," She pulled out a small black book and flipped through it, "Ah! Here you are, you died 552 years ago, and it is my job and duty to put you to rest." Her eyes glowed with determination.

"Oi! You cant do that! If you send Kikyo to hell, you'll have to take me too!"

"Gladly." Hiei said while easing his sword from it's scabbard.

"Wait! Alright. Kikyo well remain alive…er…non-dead for the remainder of this mission, after that Botan will lay her to rest." Koenma said, preventing the inevitable bloodbath. Yusuke glared sullenly obviously wanting to see some action.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, wondering why they had all been brought to Kagome's time.

"And where is Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Naraku has found a way to travel to our time, and has currently taken up residence in the Makai." Koenma explained.

"The what?"

"The Makai is the demon realm. In our time the world is split into three different realms, Makai the demon realm, Reikai the spirit realm, and then the human realm." He took a long suck from his pacifier, absorbing the energy stored there. "Kuronue has informed me that Naraku has set up a tournament with the winners prize being land to rule, and pieces of the Shikon no Tama. We believe it to be a trap…but we don't know what the results are."

"So what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"We are going to set off the trap. The tournament requirements are a team of 7 to fight. There are no rules, and the only way to win is to kill your opponent." Koenma looked around at the gathered group once more.

"I suggest you find Kurama, and Kagome."

He then took this time to dive into the steaming fish that's scent had been tingling his nose. The group took this as their cue to leave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome stood outside the door to the nurse's office, fidgeting with the end of her skirt nervously. In front of her stood Shuuichi, his once emerald eyes were now specked with gold. He stood with his hands in his pocket, his eyes shining with concern. Minity was slowly backing away, until she had disappeared totally. Kagome and Kurama never noticed.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked quietly.

Kagome stared into his eyes, the gold flecks so familiar. A sudden lurch in her heart, and tears sprang to her eyes. Memories of Youko washed over her.

"Youko?" She whispered slightly. She could feel his aura, could almost taste it. The red head nodded once. Kagome lifted her hand, and dropped it again.

"I-but-how?" Kagome asked, disbelief written clearly on her face. She was shaking now. _I had said that I would go searching for him…but now that I have…maybe found him. I don't know what to do…I'm so confused, and scared. Scared that…what if it's not him. What if this is some cruel joke. _Shuuichi looked straight into her eyes.

"Let us go somewhere were we will not be disturbed." He said softly. Kagome nodded, a little confused. They entered the Nurses office, locking the door. They stood in the middle of the room, Kagome looking up at him expectantly.

"Well. After I pushed you into the well, Naraku fled, leaving his 'child' Kagura. I was not…thinking clearly. And the battle was soon over, ending with me dead, and Kagura the victor. My spirit fled and ended up in womb of Ms. Minamino, and her unborn child Shuuichi." All this was said in a soft voice. Kagome was shaking slightly. _Is this really him? Can I truly believe._

"During the early stages of childhood, I had planned on taking over the body once I had returned to full strength, and leaving to return to the Makai. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you look at it, I learned what it was to love and be loved, and stayed with Ms. Minamino. But this also meant that there were two souls living in one body, and although we were in agreement about most things… our souls still hadn't really adapted. Until now." Shuuichi finished. Kagome was confused.

"What do you mean 'until now'?" She asked, her brow scrunched in confusion.

"What I mean is that our souls have merged. There isn't a Shuuichi and a Youko anymore…there is just Kurama. A combination of the two."

"So…you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked. Still confused. **_Kurama_** laughed softly.

"No my dear Kagome, the human side was purged…not so much purged because Shuuichi's attributes are still here. But…I am more a demon in disguise." Kagome nodded.

"When did this all happen?"

"When you first bumped into me. Our souls began agreeing on things more often. Most things pertaining to you. We slowly began to merge. When you fainted, everything about us was in unison, our thoughts, our wants…and the merge was completed."

Kurama could still feel the doubt within her. He smirked slightly.

"Does this convince you?"

Kagome froze, as a silky deep voice penetrated through her thoughts. A voice that was oh so familiar. Kagome blinked as tears once again sprang to her eyes. She didn't dare look up, for fear that this was all a dream. She felt a finger under her chin, bringing her face up. She closed her eyes. Not wanting to believe. _If this is all some cruel joke…_

"Open your eyes Kagome." It was a voice that she remembered all too clearly. She cracked an eye open, tears leaking out of her now open eyelids. The sight that greeted her, was one that made her cry out in joy.

"Oh Youko! It is you!" She whispered as he wiped away her tears with one clawed finger. Kagome stared into his golden eyes.

"I-I didn't want this to be a dream! I-I was scared that-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because his lips were suddenly upon hers. Kagome melted against him. _It's like my first kiss all over again._ The world around her melted, and their was only the sense of him, and the love they shared.

"Excuse me!"

Kagome jumped away from Youko, a blush forming on her cheeks. Youko growled in annoyance. _I finally find her after 500 years…_ Youko growled again, and glared at the intruder. It was that crazy princess that was his servant for awhile.

"H-how did you get in here Minity!" Kagome stuttered. Her checks still burning. Youko smirked. _So I do have a lasting affect on her._

"AH! So you found Lover-boy." Minity smiled at Youko. "Long time no see…" She said. He glared at her.

"You put that-that RIDICULOUS bond on us! And you did-"

"Take deep relaxing breathes Youko. You cannot say that you did not enjoy it." A new voice said. Youko turned around and faced the other princess.

"How the hell are you guys getting in here?" He growled out. They both smiled. ((there they go smiling again!))

"A simple matter of magic." Atsuko said, she then turned her attention to Kagome. "Okay young lady. It has been quite sometime since you have visited our father! Let's get going." She then proceeded to grab a hold of Kagome's sleeve. Kagome spluttered, and stumbled over her indignation. But it fell on deaf ears.

"Now you just wait a minute! Don't I have a say in the matter?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Both sisters said at the same time.

Kagome glared at the twins, before yanking her sleeve away.

"I refuse to move another inch!" Kagome yelled. Atsuko gave a long suffering sigh. _Just inches from the door! _Atsuko thought.

"You have to see him. Now!" Minity said. Kagome glared.

"Fine. But Youko is coming with me. And I will **not** be dragged around like I'm a little kit!" The twin's looked at each other, and nodded. Youko stood beside Kagome, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagome, in turn, immediately melted against him. They watched as Atsuko started to chant something.

"What's she doing?" Youko whispered in Kagome's ear.

"She's talking to an air elemental. Asking for help."

Youko watched in fascination as a shimmery woman appeared. She was see through, and had no feet, the wind seeming to swirl around her, forming a long and elegant dress. He watched as Atsuko seemed to talk to her. And then they were surrounded by bubbles. Kagome and him in the same bubble.

"We're going to travel in bubbles?" Youko asked incredulously.

The wind elemental gave him a sharp look, and Kagome giggled as the elemental seemed to talk to her.

"It seems that she has been doubted before." Kagome explained. "My father said something along the same lines."

Youko nodded, and began poking the bubble. Kagome swatted his hand away, and they began to rise.

"Stop poking." She said absently. She watched as the door to the nurses office was blown open, and they sailed out. Kagome suddenly felt herself jerked from her sitting position and into the arms of a certain silver haired, golden eyed youkai. Kagome looked up, confused.

"Now where were we?" He asked before his lips found hers. Kagome had about a half-second to realize that he had kissed her before she was swept away into that world were only they and their love existed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

MiNity: Hellloo guys! SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! SORRY! But I wanted to get it out…please review!

Youko: I'm back.

Minity: I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long!

Youko: Actually. You'd be surprised how easy it was. But…I was curious to see how the story would end.

Minity: Surrrrrrreeeeeee…

I'm also working on another story…so updates might come once a week, but I'll try to stop that from happening.

If you're a fan of Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings, check out my new story _Fast Times at Toriyuki High!_ I really enjoy writing it! SO PLEASE READ!


End file.
